Nueva ciudad, Nuevos problemas
by iLzm
Summary: Bella y su familia son nuevos en la ciudad, Nuevo hogar, Nuevo colegio y Nuevos amigos,, Realmente sera algo entretenido para ellos... Mal summary,,, Léelo que te va a gustar!
1. El primer día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

******001. El gran primer día.**

* * *

><p>Lunes, nueva ciudad, comienzo de clases, mi primer día en el bachillerato, en el nuevo bachillerato, esto será memorable supongo. Yo estaba dormida sobre mi cama, sonó mi alarma y torpemente avente mi almohada hacia el despertador y solo pude pensar <em>5 minutos más, <em>cuando de pronto alguien entro a mi habitación sin tocar y se lanzo contra mí.

-Bella, Bells, bellita... – Comenzó mi torpe hermano a gritarme, mientras saltaba sobre mi – Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Despierta! – oh no, odio mi segundo nombre.

-¡¿Que rayos quieres? – Lance con poco aliento – me dejas sin respiración Emmett! ¡Quítate! Jasper! – alcance a gritar y a los 5 segundos estaba mi lindo hermanito quitándome al grandulón.

-Listo bella, ya no te molestara – dijo mi hermano Jasper con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No es justo – comenzó a reclamar Emmett haciendo pucheros – es el primer día y yo quería despertarla.

Claro que me despertó, como no hacerlo con un grandulón saltando sobre ti. Voltee a mirar mi reloj y ya eran las 6:30. Rayos! Se me hará tarde para el primer día.

-Bueno queridos, podrían salir de mi habitación me tengo que arreglar – y antes de que pudieran soltar alguna palabra los fui empujando fuera de mi habitación.

Rápidamente corrí al baño que esta dentro de mi habitación y me di un baño rápido pero relajante. Terminando mi refrescante baño cheque mi armario y me puse lo primero que encontré, tome una blusa color vino, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas negras. Cuando baje Renee ya tenia todo el desayuno listo, Charlie y los chicos ya estaban desayunando, que malos no me esperaron.

-Bella, querida buenos días – dijo Renee con su tierna voz de madre.

-Buenos días Renee, Charlie – mencione mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

-Chicos, tienen que buscar sus horarios y clases en la dirección del colegio- dijo Charlie mientras terminaba apurado su café- No podre llevarlos, así que tendrán que ir solos.

_Solos..._ ¿Qué? ¿Como? en el primer día y solos. Los tres abrimos los ojos como platos.

-¿Pero como papá? Es el primer día- dije asustada intentando ignorar a los ruidosos de mis hermanos- ¡Cállense! – les termine gritando y los fulmine con la mirada.

-Lo siento querida pero estoy muy ocupado, y tengo que ir a la oficina a arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

- Tranquila bella, aquí tus queridos hermanos te cuidaremos- dijo Emmett mientras que ponía una pose de súper héroe, y Jasper solo se reía de él.

_Qué patético_ fue lo único que pensé y gire los ojos. Terminamos el desayuno rápido, nos despedimos de Renee y Charlie y nos dirigimos al colegio. Cada uno iba en su auto, Emmett en su amada Jeep, Jasper en su nuevo Mercedes, y yo iba en mí nueva Motocicleta. Mis hermanos Iban haciendo carreras en el trayecto al colegio, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento todos voltearon a mirarnos raro, ¿acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer?.

Cuando bajamos de los autos, todas las chicas miraron a mis hermanos y ellos pusieron unas grandes sonrisas en su rostro, pero rápidamente los agarre de los brazos y fui jalando de ellos hasta la dirección. Al llegar a la dirección hablamos rápidamente con las secretarias y nos dieron nuestros horarios, y comenzamos a rondar por la escuela mientras esperábamos el toque.

-¿Qué clase les toca primero?- pregunte sin ánimos, mientras que ellos miraban a varias chicas y les dedicaban unas sonrisas – Idiotas! Les estoy hablando – les grite.

-Tranquila hermanita – dijo Jasper sin quitar la vista de las 'señoritas'.

-Emm,,, creo que ingles avanzado – dijo Emmett sin gran interés imitando a Jasper.

-Ahs! No se puede hablar con ustedes- fue lo ultimo que mencione, cuando me aleje de ellos caminando.

Seguí rondando por toda la escuela totalmente distraída, hasta que choque con algo, más bien Alguien. _Ouch, _fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intensión perdona- dijo una voz cálida y me extendió su mano.

Yo aun permanecía en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando los abrí valla sorpresa que me lleve, era un chavo realmente guapo, su piel tenia un tono rojizo, su cuerpo era musculoso, con unos lindos ojos color café, era alto y de cabello corto color negro. Al parecer su modo de vestir no estaba nada mal, llevaba unos jeans un poco rasgados y una playera color azul. _Nada mal_, pensé para mi misma. Tome su mano y comenzó a ayudarme a levantarme. En eso escuche una voz muy conocida.

-¿Quién eres y por qué estas recogiendo a Bella del piso? –dijo Emmett con tono de hermano protector, mientras que Jasper solo se reía.

-Oh disculpa! – menciono el chico un poco asustado por la forma en que Emmett llego, digo quien no se asustaría con tremenda persona y me soltó, de nuevo toque el piso- Rayos, perdona de nuevo – dijo algo preocupado y finalmente me levante.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema – Dije mientras tallaba mi espalda – Bella Swan – y estire mi mano- ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Jasper Swan – y señale a ambos.

-Jacob Black – Contesto amable y embozo una gran sonrisa, valla que linda sonrisa eh – lamento haberte tirado dos veces – confeso algo apenado.

- ¡¿Dos veces? – grito Jasper con tono de asombro pero aguantando la risa – Bella, Hermana, ya te he dicho que te fijes al caminar y yo solo bufe.

-Bueno chicos yo creo que los dejo – dijo Jacob – Los veré por ahí, supongo – menciono y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Después del Show rápido, buscamos rápidamente nuestros casilleros para dejar los libros que traíamos de más y finalmente dieron el toque.

-Suerte chicos!- les dije a ambos y cada quién se fue por su lado.

Camine hasta el aula en donde me tocaba mi clase, la puerta estaba cerrada y al parecer ya todos los alumnos estaban dentro del salón.

_Aquí vamos_ fue lo ultimo que pensé y toque la puerta. _Adelante_ fue lo único que escuche.

Cuando de pronto alguien toco mi hombro y me gire a ver quien era, y oh rayos mi hermano "favorito" estaba junto a mi.

-¿Qué Rayos haces aquí Emmett?- pregunte toda confundida.

-Pues al parecer tenía un horario equivocado, y según el nuevo aquí es mi primera clase – dijo señalando su horario.

-¡¿Qué?- dije y de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón.

Y escuche unas risas dentro del salón y Emmett solo les sonreía y los saludaba con cara de niño chiquito.

_Que horror!_ Este será un largo largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues este es mi primer capitulo de este nuevo fanfic! es el primero que subo, que emoción,,<strong>

**pues bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo sale? bye:3**

**By: L**


	2. Conociendo Gente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**002. Conociendo Gente.**

* * *

><p>-Oh creo que son los nuevos no? – pregunto el profesor desde la entrada con algo de duda.<p>

Mientras tanto yo seguía en shock, y al parecer Emmett también hasta que escuche una voz pronunciar mi nombre,,

-Bella! Bella Swan! – esa voz se me hace conocida o eso creo, ya se! – Vamos bella reacciona.

Y de pronto volví a la realidad y le di un pequeño codazo a mi hermano. El profesor nos invito a pasar y nos quedamos de pie junto a él. Recorrí toda el aula con la mirada y me encontré con Jacob, _ahora se quien me hablaba_, pensé, y solo le dedique una cálida mirada.

-Bueno clase, les presento a sus nuevos compañeros, ellos son Isa… - todavía no terminaba de pronunciar mi nombre y le dije al oído.

-Bella Swan, por favor – prácticamente le susurre.

-Perdón- hizo una breve pausa y continuo- Bella Swan y Emmett Swan.

De pronto todos soltaron una risotada, y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue _Emmett claro,_ voltee a verlo y el tonto saludaba con cara boba. Para variar.

-Tomen asiento- menciono el profesor y nos asigno lugares.

Primero se lo asigno a mi hermano, Emmett se sentó con una Rubia muy pero muy bonita, podría jurar que es modelo, ella era de piel blanca, con unos ojos color dorado, y su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos y era lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ¿de donde rayos le salió tanta belleza?, Nota mental: _Pedirle consejos luego_.

Después me llamo a mi pero yo seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, y solo escuche a emmett gritarme _vamos hermanita! Despierta. _Y solo camine hacia mi lugar, a mi me toco sentarme con el chico que conocí en el pasillo hace unos momentos, tan pronto como me senté me hizo platica.

-Hey bella!- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca – espero ya no estés tan adolorida – y se sonrojo un poco.

-Tranquilo, creo que ya no me duele – y le devolví la sonrisa.

El profesor estaba a punto de comenzar la clase cuando de pronto entro alguien al salón, muy rápido. Yo no preste atención hasta que escuche la agitada respiración que hasta me espanto.

-¿Jasper? ¿Tu también? Oh no puede ser. – solo recaí sobre la mesa.

-¿Bella?¿Emmett?- Pregunto con tono asustado -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto el maestro antes de que pudiera contestarle.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto una voz tan linda desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, adelante señor Cullen- oh dios mio.

El chico _"Cullen"_ era como el hombre de mis sueños, entro caminando al salón de una manera tan educada, él era alto de piel blanca como el mármol, tenia el cabello color cobrizo y totalmente despeinado, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una playera color gris, creo que se dio cuenta que me embobe viéndolo, cuando volteo a verme y pude ver sus hermoso rostro y sus hipnóticos ojos verdes, valla que este chico si es todo un modelo. Creo que me he enamorado. _Tranquila bella, controla tus hormonas_.

Detrás de el entro una pequeña que parecía duende, Su piel es blanca al igual que el chico, es bajita, delgada y con el cabello corto de color negro intenso, sus ojos son de color dorado. Prácticamente parece un duendecillo de facciones finas. Vestía ropa muy a la moda, parecía recién comprada. Realmente hay personas muy bellas en este colegio. Cada uno pasó a tomar asiento, y el profesor ya comenzaba a dar la clase dejando olvidando a mi hermano.

-Disculpe, creo que se olvida de mi- dijo Jass.

-Oh si, perdone, em tome asiento junto a la señorita cullen.

Y la pequeña duende alzo el brazo haciendo señas de que es ella. Y Jasper se sonrojo,, esperen Jasper se sonrojo? Que rayos! Estoy soñando de seguro. Voltee a ver a Emmett para que se fijara en la forma que actuaba Jasper y valla sorpresita que me lleve, mi querido hermano estaba coqueteando con la rubia.

-Que rayos les pasa hoy! –susurre.

-Que?- pregunto Jacob que estaba a mi lado. Yo y mi mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta.

-Nada perdona – le conteste un poco sonrojada.

El resto de la clase me la pase admirando al chico "cullen" de verdad, ese chico era perfecto, ¿acaso sus padres eran modelos o algo por el estilo?, valla que en mi vida he visto chicos muy guapos pero junto a él se quedan cortos. Finalmente la clase termino y era la hora de receso.

Espere a mis hermanos fuera del salón esperando a que fuéramos juntos a la cafetería. Ambos chicos salieron prácticamente babeando del salón y yo ya me imaginaba porque. Jacob pasó frente a mí y pregunto si iba a desayunar sola, y le conteste que estaría con mis hermanos.

No sé que seguíamos haciendo ahí. Cuando salió la pequeña duende y Jasper salió tras de ella.

-Jasper! No me dejes sola, por favor! – alcance a gritar pero él ya estaba lejos –Bueno Emmett, solo quedamos tu y yo –Cuando gire para ver a mi hermano, este estaba junto a la rubia hablando- Emmett!

-Perdona hermanita, te presento a Rosalie- señalo a la rubia, la cual me saludo con la mano.

-Rosalie Hale, Mucho gusto – dijo amablemente.

-Bella Swan – le sonreí y voltee a ver a mi hermano – Espero no molestarlos si paso el receso con ustedes.

-Oh no te preocupes, tu podrás estar hablando con Edward.

-Con quien?- puse cara rara.

De pronto salió del salón el chico Cullen, le dio una mirada a Rosalie y se fue caminando hacia la cafetería.

-Vamos – dijo Rosalie y jalo de mi mano y Emmett se apresuró a ir junto a ella. Valla que lo traía en las nubes.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería pude darme cuenta de que era grande, la comencé a recorrer con la mirada, y en una mesa vi a Jacob con sus amigos y este me saludo, seguí recorriendo las mesas hasta que me encontré con Jasper y la duende, valla que este será un receso muy largo. _Creo que mejor comeré con Jacob,_ pensé para mí.

-Emmett, iré a desayunar mejor con Jacob no quiero molestarlos- dije de manera tímida cuando sentí que unos ojos verdes me miraban de manera rara, prácticamente parecía que me estaba examinando.

-No molestas, puedes quedarte con nosotros – aquellas palabras salieron del lindo chico Cullen- Edward Cullen, mucho gusto y tu eres?

-B-Bella Swan, Realmente no molesto, sabes se me haría algo incomodo estar ahí con los tortolos- valla confianza que estaba agarrando_, contrólate isabella_.

-Tranquila Bella, no hay problema. Además estarán Alec y Jane con nosotros – fue lo último que dijo y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

Cuando me senté, llegaron dos gemelos que supuse que serian Alec y Jane, ambos eran de piel blanca igual que los otros en la mesa, vestían muy bien y al parecer con ropa muy fina, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era rubio y lacio. Nunca había visto a tantas personas tan bellas en mi vida.

-Y quienes son ellos? – pregunto de manera seria la chica, no sabia que hacer, sentía que me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bella Swan, Mucho gusto.

-Somos Alec y Jane Cullen, mucho gusto.

-Así que son hermanos?- pregunte con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Quién Ellos y nosotros? - Dijo Edward y comenzó a reír – Claro que no tonta, son nuestros primos.

Claro que tonta soy, Hey ese chico me _llamo tonta_, que confianzudo me salió. Los gemelos tomaron asiento, y comenzamos a comer todos, yo me puse mis audífonos y comencé a ignorar a todos, aunque esa no era mi intención.

El resto del día fue rápido, las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que imagine y entre clase y clase charlaba un poco con Rosalie o si no con Alice, ese era el nombre de la pequeña duende, al final de las clases quede con las chicas para salir todos el fin de semana a ver una película.

Valla, amigas en el primer día de clases_, Nada mal Isabella, nada mal_.

Ya que estaba en el estacionamiento, fui hacia mi moto y me encontré con Jacob quien la veía admirado.

-¿Es nueva?- me pregunto Jacob con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así es, es linda cierto.

-Si mucho!, la mía ya esta algo vieja pero no la cambiaria por nada.

-Ja ja ja esta bien – fue lo ultimo que conteste y se armó un silencio incomodo.

-Oye bella.. –Menciono el chico un poco apenado – Me gustaría llevarte a conocer la ciudad, que te parece este domingo?

-Ok, me parece perfecto. ¿Te veo mañana sale?

-Si claro, nos vemos.

Después todo el trayecto de regreso fue tranquilo, al llegar a casa, los tres le contamos a detalle a mamá sobre lo que nos sucedió el día de hoy. Y pareció estar contenta con ello.

Subí a mi habitación después de la comida ya que estaba algo cansada, me puse los audífonos, me recosté en mi cama y me quede perdidamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Que tal? pues si,, subi capitulo rapido &amp;&amp;' esque la verdad estoy muy emocionada con la historia, espero ustedes igual, <strong>

**bueno pues eso es todo, los veo en el siguiente capitulo! Bye:3**

**By; L**


	3. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**003. Pesadillas**

* * *

><p>La semana paso tan rápida que ni cuenta me di, era viernes por la noche y estaba sola en casa, al parecer mis padres salieron a cenar y mis hermanos estaban jugando carreras por algún lugar de la ciudad. Comencé a cambiarle rápidamente a los canales de la tele y no había absolutamente nada bueno, así que lo apague y subí a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar..<p>

_Vamos Bella, es un viernes por la noche y tu encerrada en casa, esa no es la bella que conozco._

Tan solo en pensar en eso me dio escalofríos, se supone que comienzo en una nueva ciudad, donde estoy intentando cambiar, tratando de ser una nueva Bella, más divertida y atrevida. _ Basta_, me estoy traumando, necesito salir un rato. Así que tome mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi moto y Salí de casa.

Ya en la carretera hacia la ciudad, me detuve un poco a admirar el paisaje, el bello bosque estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna, no había visto un lugar tan hermoso, esto si vale la pena. Continúe a la ciudad y finalmente me detuve en el cine. Vi la cartelera y no había nada que me llamara la atención, así que seguí caminando y vi una cafetería, _tomare un café en lo que se me ocurre algo._

-Hola, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Pregunto la mesera que llevaba un gafete con el nombre de Leah.

-Emm –carraspee un poco la garganta- solo quiero un café capuchino por favor, caliente.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, gracias.

De pronto sonó mi teléfono, _Quien será,_ vi la pantalla y era un mensaje de mamá, seguro quería saber como estaba. Así que lo abrí y comencé a leer.

_+.Hija, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien?, te manda saludos tu padre, nos vemos mas al rato_.

Comencé a teclear rápido.

_+.Hey Renee, todo bien. Decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Los veo en casa. Bye_

Para cuando termine de escribir el mensaje, leah llego con mi café.

-Gracias – le sonreí.

-No hay de que, si se te ofrece algo más me avisas – solo asentí con la cabeza.

Termine rápido mi café y page la cuenta. Salí del café en dirección hacia el cine, cuando me tope con Alec, el primo de los Cullen, que al parecer estaba solo, definitivamente ese chico era muy guapo, esta vez lo pude apreciar más que cuando lo vi el primer día en la cafetería del colegio, el chico era delgado pero con buen cuerpo, tu cabello era rubio tirándole a castaño, y sus ojos son azules, muy hermosos. Llevaba puesto unos jeans con una camisa negra y una chaqueta negra, acompañado de unos simples tenis. _Rayos que hago, me seguiré de largo_. Pero no pude ya que me vio y me saludo.

-Hola bella, que sorpresa!

-Hey Alec, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con timidez.

-Pues estaba algo aburrido en casa, al parecer todos salieron y yo no tenía ningún plan para hoy, así que, aquí estoy – río un poco – ¿y tú?

-Tal parece que estoy igual que tú –me sonroje.

-Dos solitarios que tal – valla que este chico es muy amable, todo lo contrario a su hermana -¿Te gustaría entrar a ver una película conmigo? Claro si no tienes planes.

-Oh que pena, ¿estas seguro? –Mencione haciendo una mueca – no quiero molestar.

-Claro que no Bella – Sonrió – Yo invito.

Antes de que pudiera mencionar algo me mando a callar. Entre los dos escogimos la película y fue una de terror, comenzaba en 10 min. Así que nos apresuramos a comprar las palomitas que por un milagro me dejo pagar a mí, y entramos a la sala, nos toco un buen lugar y antes de que comenzara la película apague mi teléfono.

La película si que dio miedo, no sé que rayos pensé cuando escogí esa película, varias veces termina casi sobre Alec por el susto y a este solo le daba risa. De seguro disfruto todo el show que hice, claro típico en mí. Por fin la película termino y salimos del cine.

-Muchas gracias Alec, me la pase bien, buee.. –solo gire los ojos.

-No hay de que bella, Hay que hacer esto más seguido – dijo con una sonrisa en su boca – claro si gustas – a lo cual solo asentí con la cabeza.

Nos despedimos y cada quién comenzó a caminar hacia su rumbo, cuando recordé la salida de mañana, lo invitare así le devuelvo el favor, total yo no tenia con quién ir.

-Hey Alec! – grite y corrí hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Que paso Bella? ¿Te paso algo? – pregunto con tono asustado.

-Uf no… – valla que había corrido – es que – comencé a decir algo cansada – te quiero invitar a salir mañana, si es que no tienes planes – mis cachetes se enrojecieron un poco y esperaba que dijera que si.

-Claro, seria un honor.

Le pedí su número y le di el mió. Finalmente me despedí de él y se fue. Ya era tarde y el clima estaba cambiando, así que mejor me apure y camine rápidamente hacia mi moto, cuando me encontré con Emmett y Jasper.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunte algo sorprendida.

-Nada hermanita, solo estábamos observando tu escenita – Dijo Emmett con su tono de hermano protector.

- ¿Y quien era ese? – Dijo Jasper con tono serio.

- Tranquilos, "Protectores" el solo es… – me calle y pensé un poco – un amigo. – les guiñe el ojo y me subí a mi moto. No les debo explicaciones a mis hermanos así que luego les diré.

Prendí mi moto y me fui camino a casa. En el camino me di cuenta que mi hermanitos iban detrás de mi. Llegando a casa, guarde mi moto en la cochera y entre a casa de manera tranquila, me di cuenta de que mis padres ya estaban ahí por las luces prendidas, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me puse la pijama y baje a saludar.

Cuando baje Emmett comenzó a gritar…

-¡Mama! Bella ya tiene no… -le avente un cojín que estaba cerca.

-Cállate, tonto. Él no es mi novio.

-¿Entonces que es tuyo? Y ¿Quién es? – dijo Jasper tratando de no reír.

-Acaso, ¿son policías? – espere respuesta alguna, pero nada – Cierto no lo son, así que cállense.

Subí a mi habitación victoriosamente. Eran ya como las 11 así que prendí mi laptop y entre a Facebook, oh tenía una solicitud de amistad, _¿de quien será? _, cuando me di cuenta de que era de Alec, ¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi Facebook? Si ninguno de sus primos me tiene, _quién sabe_.

Solo acepte y me di cuenta que estaba Online así que lo salude.

_+.Hey Alec! Que horas son estas jajaja._

_+.Hola bella! Perdona por agregarte, espero que no haya problema._

_+.No no, tranquilo, al contrario… me sorprende, ¿quién te dio mi Facebook?_

_+.Oh bella para que veas, tengo mis contactos._

Y así seguimos hablando toda la noche hasta que finalmente nos quedamos dormidos sobre la computadora.

Comencé a soñar algo raro…

Estaba sentada en mi sala y de repente salían zombies por todas partes, mi familia y amigos eran zombies, yo salía corriendo hacia la calle pero me seguían persiguiendo, intentaba escapar pero no podía algo me detenía, hasta que de pronto salió Alec en su Hummer hermosa y me rescataba, pero de pronto topamos con muchos zombies,, se subían a la camioneta y la movían de lado a lado como si intentaran tirarla. Yo solo abrasaba a Alec, cuando ya no podía más comencé a gritar en mi sueño.

-Noooo! Alec – comencé a gritar fuertemente y al parecer mis gritos despertaron a mis hermanos.

-Bella, Bella, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Emmett, todo dormido.

De pronto desde la parte de atrás llego Jasper corriendo, pero estaba tan dormido que choco con Emmett y cayo al suelo, por lo cual yo me empecé a carcajear por lo sucedido, y Jasper solo comenzó a quejarse desde el suelo _Ouch ayúdenme_, y rápidamente lo ayudamos a levantarse.

Después de todo lo sucedido, apague la computadora y me metí en la cama. Les desee las buenas noches y los mande a dormir.

-No se preocupen ¡fue solo una pesadilla!- les dije mientras se iban a sus habitaciones – Los quiero hermanos.

Estúpida pesadilla, fue lo ultimo que pensé y me quede perdidamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola corazones! pues bueno este es el 3 capitulo espero les haya gustado y pues bueno, hice un intento de portada para este capitulo les dejare luego el link en mi perfil vale? pues los veo en el siguiente capitulo,, Ciao :3<strong>

**By: L**


	4. Sabado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**004. Sabado**

* * *

><p>Sabado, hoy seria el día que saldría con los Cullen, mis hermanos y Alec. Estaba relajadamente dormida cuando de pronto alguien llamo a mi puerta.<p>

-Bella, buenos días puedo pasar – acaso es quién creía que era.

-Eh, claro adelante – conteste algo dormida.

Cuando vi a la pequeña Alice entrando por mi puerta.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las – voltee a ver el reloj – 10 de la mañana!

-Hey Bella a mi también me da gusto verte – contesto sarcásticamente.

-Perdón perdón, pensé que nos veríamos hasta en la tarde, solo me sorprende verte aquí.

-Tranquila Bella – dijo embozando una sonrisa – He venido a avisarte que el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Oh claro, Gracias.

Y ambas bajamos hacia la cocina, y cuando entramos pude ver a Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Rosalie_,,, Espera Edward ¿Qué hace aquí?_

-Hola Bella durmiente – Dijo Edward mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno – Muy linda tu pijama – me guiño un ojo.

No entendía lo que dijo, hasta que se comenzaron a reír todos. De pronto me di cuenta cual era el chiste, ni mas ni menos que _Isabella Swan _señoras y señores.

-Idiota! – Fue lo único que grite y salí corriendo a mi habitación – RAYOS! –comencé a gritar cuando no encontraba mi ropa.

Mejor me metí al baño y tome una relajante ducha. Me cambie rápido y Baje a desayunar pues no tarde más de 10 minutos.

-Sabes, se te veía mejor la pijama – Menciono Edward con toda normalidad, valla que rápido toman confianza.

-Y tu te vez mejor con la boca callada – y todos comenzaron a reír, _Punto para Bella!_

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo, bueno excepto por los acaramelados de Emmet y Rosalie, y Alice con Jasper, que horror ni pude desayunar bien, mientras tanto Edward solo me veía de manera tan tierna y tan bella, pero he de decir que me choco un poco, en lugar de que solo me vea , me debería de abrazar o algo.

-¿Que? – le dije finalmente cuando me arte.

-Nada, tranquila – contesto.

Solo bufe. Finalmente los chicos se fueron y me despedí de todos.

Quería salir a caminar un rato, eran las 2 apenas y nos veríamos hasta las 5, así que les avise a mis hermanos que estaría afuera por un rato.

Cuando salí el clima no era ni caluroso ni frio, hacia sol pero había una corriente de aire muy rica y fresca. Camine por la cuadra saludando a algunos vecinos de paso. Hasta que me encontré con Mike Newton ahg! Como odiaba a ese chico a pesar de haberlo conocido hace unos días.

-Hey Bella ¿Qué haces caminando sola? – comenzó a hablar, ¡que alguien lo pare! – ¿Y tu novio Bella?¿Tenias novio cierto? –Que rayos!¿ Novio?

-Mike, no tengo ánimos, así que no molestes – estuve a punto de caminar pero Mike seguía preguntando cosas –Mira Mike o te…

-Hey Bella! Hola Mike –Escuche la voz del chico Cullen, primera vez que me aliviaba escucharlo.

-Cullen llegas tarde, Vamos – lo voltee a ver y le puse cara de suplica.

-¿eh? – no comprendía –Ah, claro. Perdona Bella ¿nos vamos?

Nos fuimos caminando de ahí, mientras que Mike seguía ahí parado. Pareciera que el esperara a que regresara por el o algo así, pero obviamente no lo haría.

-Gracias Edward – dije de manera amistosa.

- No hay de que, para eso están los vecinos.

- ¿Somos vecinos? Nunca lo note.

-Bueno no exactamente vecinos – Edward río entre dientes y yo solo fruncí el ceño.

-Edward, ¿Dónde vives y que haces aquí? – pregunte algo confundida.

-Bueno, para comenzar mi casa esta a tres cuadras de aquí, y como estaba aburrido salí a caminar un rato y pues me encontré con tu escenita –solo sonrío.

-Oh claro, ya veo.

El aire movía su cabello de una manera tan bella, seguimos caminando por un rato y casi cada 5 minutos podía contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pensándolo bien Cullen es realmente guapo, pero ¿alguna vez tendría una oportunidad con el? Bueno, eso no importa por el momento. De seguro tiene novia o un millón de pretendientes, con eso de que media escuela anda detrás de él, incluyendo a mis compañeras Ángela y Jessica. Pero bueno quien sabe.

Al final de tanto caminar, nos sentamos en un parque cercano y Edward me invito un helado. _Que detallista. _Mientras disfrutábamos de nuestro helado sonó la alarma de mi celular, la había puesto para no atrasarme en arreglarme y todas esas cosas.

-Emm, Edward creo que ya es un poco tarde.

-En serio ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto mientras me veía de una manera tan tierna. Creo que morí y reviví en ese momento.

- So-son las 4 y al parecer nos veremos dentro de una hora – el color carmín coloreo mis mejillas.

-Oh, que rápido se paso el tiempo. Pero bueno, te acompañare a tu casa ¿sí?

-Claro, mientras que no se te haga tarde a ti –conteste de manera tímida.

-Tu no te preocupes, conociendo a Allie ya ha de tener todo lo que me pondré.

Y así comenzamos a caminar rápidamente por donde vinimos. Al llegar a casa…

-Bueno Bella te veré dentro de una hora –Dijo Edward mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla y automáticamente me sonroje.

-Hey Edward! 15 metros alejado de mi hermana por favor – Comento Emmett desde la ventana, al parecer vio todo lo que sucedió.

-No lo creo Emmett –Dijo Edward mientras se reía un poco, me sonroje de nuevo. Rayos debo controlar eso.

-Nos vemos Cullen – dije mientras él sonrío torcidamente. _¡Que lindo!_

Me metí a la casa rápidamente, y me di una ducha, quería ir limpia y fresca a donde quiera que fuéramos. Cuando estaba en la ducha me llego un mensaje de Alec al teléfono. Me termine de bañar, me puse la toalla y leí el mensaje.

_+.Hola Bella buenas tardes. ¿A las 5 en tu casa?.+_

_+.Sí, me estoy terminando de arreglar.+_

_+.Ok! Te veo en un rato.+_

4:40 Rayos se me hace tarde. Me puse rápidamente unos Jeans y una blusa color morado con una chaqueta color negro y mis tenis. Comencé a ponerme un poco de polvo y rubor en la cara, también delineador. Me eche perfume.

5:00 Escuche el timbre de la casa y baje rápidamente a abrir la puerta. Era Alec, llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa azul y su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado. Se veía tan lindo, en serio ¿de donde sacan tanta belleza los Cullen?. Lo invite a pasar y tomo asiento en la sala, en eso bajaron Jasper y Emmett. Estuvimos charlando todos en lo que llegaban los demás. No fueron ni 10 minutos y ya estaban en la puerta. Cuando entraron Edward parecía sorprendido con la presencia de su primo pero decidí no darle mucha importancia.

-Bueno chicos ya se nos hace tarde y la película comienza en una hora – Comenzó a decir Alice, invitándonos a todos a salir – Vamos, Vamos – dijo haciendo señas hacia la puerta.

Estábamos en la entrada de mi casa y Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se fueron al Mercedes de Jasper. Mientras que Edward y Alec se quedaron ahí conmigo. _¿Qué demonios esta pasando?_

-Bella, no creo que sea correcto que te vallas en tu moto, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Pregunto Alec haciendo señas hacia su Hummer.

-Bella, si quieres yo te llevo y Alec que se valla en su camioneta – Dijo Edward, mientras todos veían desde el auto de Jasper sorprendidos con la escena.

-Em, no creo que sea correcto dejar ir a Alec solo cuando yo fui la que lo invito – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y al parecer le molesto a Edward.

-Si quieres primo te vas con nosotros – Dijo Alec de manera amistosa.

-Claro – dijo Edward de manera seria y solo bufo.

Caminamos hacia la camioneta y Alec me abrió la puerta del copiloto, mientras que Edward se subía en los asientos de atrás. Todo el camino hubo una tensión incomoda en el auto, cada vez que Alec me sonreía Edward solo hacia un ruido extraño con la boca, como si intentara interrumpir el momento.

Al fin llegamos al cine, Alec y yo nos sorprendimos cuando escogieron la película, era una de terror. _Oh rayos! _

De pronto la bocota de Emmett se abrió.

-Oye Bells, ¿Por qué en la madrugada comenzaste a gritar "Nooo Alec"? – Y solo sentí que los ojos de Edward se abrían como platos y me miraba de manera enojada. Todos los demás estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

-¿Eh? – dije y me sonroje un poco, y Edward ya no estaba ahí, prácticamente desapareció.

-De seguro fue solo una pesadilla – sonrió comento Alec de manera tranquila, y todos lo miraban de manera rara. Claro ellos no sabían lo de ayer.

-Lo más seguro – solo reí entre dientes, era como nuestra broma privada ese tema.

5 minutos antes de entrar a la película, apareció Edward y parecía algo enojado. Todos estábamos hablando, excepto el. Estaba algo distanciado de nosotros así que me acerque a hablarle.

-Oye Edward ¿Tienes algo? –pregunte toda desconcertada, pues no sabia que tenia.

-No tengo nada, ya se me pasara – dijo Edward de manera seria.

-Pero que tien… - no pude terminar la frase por que allie llego a avisarnos que ya iba a comenzar la película y nos dio a cada quien nuestro boleto.

En la sala de cine estaban sentados las parejitas juntas y a mi me toco más arriba, junto con Edward y Alec, valla peor lugar no me pudo haber tocado. Yo estaba en medio de los dos. En las escenas de terror solo abrazaba a Alec, prácticamente lo que hice el día de ayer y pude notar que eso le molestaba a Edward. ¿Por qué le molesta? No tiene razón alguna ¿O será que tiene otros problemas y yo pienso que es por mi culpa? Odio que pasen cosas así, echan a perder los momentos.

Terminada la película perdí de vista a Edward así que salí con Alec. Estábamos todos afuera del cine y Rose menciono que tenia hambre, entonces fuimos a comer al restaurant más cercano. Durante la cena no vi a Edward lo cual me sorprendió mucho. Alice estuvo sentada junto a mi durante la cena, así que le pregunte sobre Edward y ella me contesto que se había sentido mal y que por eso se tuvo que ir a casa. Oh ya veo, tal vez por eso estaba tan raro en el cine.

Al final nos fuimos todos a mi casa, mis padres no estaban ya que salieron de viaje, así que les ofrecí que se quedaran, total había como 3 habitaciones para invitados. Rosalie ofreció hacer nuestra fiesta privada, celebrando nuestra primera reunión y ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo nos opusimos, así que Alice le hablo a Edward para avisarle, haber si vendría. Pronto Rosalie trajo unas cuantas botellas del Bar de mis padres y puso la música a todo volumen, ella y Alice comenzaron a bailar mientras todos los demás solo veíamos. Ya todos teníamos unas cuantas copitas de más y fue cuando Rose decidió jugar a la botella, todos nos pusimos en circulo y utilizamos una de las botellas que ya estaban vacías. Estaban dos opciones Verdad o Reto, las primeras veces les toco a Rose con Emmett y obviamente escogieron reto y pues ya se imaginaran que hicieron.

Cuando pensé que me había salvado por completo Alice giro la botella y adivinen a quién le toco.

-¿Verdad o Reto? – dijo alice con tonó borracho.

-C-castigo! – dije sin pensarlo dos veces. Rayos me ardían los ojos, eso del alcohol ya se me estaba subiendo.

-Ok – dijo Alice mientras tocaron el timbre –¡Adelante! – grito la pequeña.

-Tu castigo es – dijo Rose en lo que Edward entraba a la sala, claro él fue el que toco – Besar a Alec en la boca.

De pronto sentí que los hermosos verdes ojos me fulminaban con la mirada. Alec y yo nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, todos contemplaban atentos la escena, no estaba segura de hacerlo _total es un simple beso_, pensé y me avente prácticamente contra Alec y sus labios tocaron los míos, trate de detenerme pero por más que quería no podía, profundice aun más el beso. De pronto Alec y yo nos separamos. Solo escuche la bulla de todos.

-Basta!- grito Edward totalmente enfurecido – Alice, Rosalie nos vamos de aquí – dijo todo serio.

Porqué demonios se ponía con esa actitud, no lo entiendo. Alice tomo rápidamente sus cosas y las de Rose y se fueron detrás de Edward, ni siquiera se despidieron.

Después de toda la escena Emmett y Jasper se quedaron dormidos en la sala, uno recargado sobre el otro. Valla que se veían tiernos. Me pare rápido a arreglar todo el desorden que estaba en la sala y Alec como aun seguía ahí me ayudo. Apagamos la música y llevamos como pudimos a Emmett y Jasper a su cuarto.

Como ya era muy tarde invite a Alec a quedarse en alguna de las habitaciones que estaban desocupadas y el acepto, además de que no estaba en su sano juicio como para manejar. Le preste una de las pijamas de Jasper y le quedo perfectamente a la medida, yo me puse rápidamente la mía y le ayude a arreglar su cama. Ya estando en su cuarto no se porque razón comenzamos hablar acerca del beso. No recuerdo mucho realmente. Hubo un momento en que nos quedamos sentados en la cama, estábamos hablando tranquilamente pero al parecer de pronto nos gano el sueño a ambos y nos quedamos dormidos sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente el sol ya se asomaba por la venta y pude sentir unos rayos en mi cara, lo cual hizo que me despertara lentamente, y cuando por fin abrí los ojos lo primero que pude ver fue el bello rostro de Alec que el cual tenia su brazo sobre mi cintura, aun no tenia muchas ganas ni fuerzas como para levantarme y al parecer mis hermanos todavía no se levantaban así que pensé otros 5 minutos más y me quede perdidamente dormida de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi :B! pues como se podran dar cuenta este capitulo es un poquito más largo que los demas. como les gustan más ¿cortos o largos? avisenme vale!<strong>

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? si am tienen alguna idea sobre algo para meterle al fanfic avisenme. sale Ciao! disfruten su domingo:3**

**By: L**

**PD: dejen sus Reviews si?*-*'**


	5. Problemas en el paraíso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**005. Problemas en el Paraíso!**

* * *

><p>-¡Bella!¿¡Alec? – Dijo Emmett -¿Qué rayos hacen en la misma cama? ¡JASPER! Ven aquí.<p>

Realmente no tenía energías para estar peleando y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que hablaban hasta que abrí los ojos y vi a Alec junto a mí. Desperté a Alec de manera tierna o algo así, le comencé a hacer cosquillas y el comenzó a reír.

-Bella, para –dijo tímidamente, mientras no paraba de reír- esta bien, ya me levantare – mencionaba mientras se acomodaba.

Emmett solo veía desde la puerta con la boca abierta, en eso llego Jasper.

-¿De casualidad durmieron juntos? – dijo Jasper, mirándonos lentamente a Alec y a mí.

-Eh?, bueno literalmente si, pero no hicimos nada. –conteste algo roja, mientras solo escuchaba las risitas de Alec por debajo de la almohada.

-Hey Alec! Bella!- grito Emmett y los dos volteamos a verlo, sin darnos cuenta el tonto nos tomo una foto – Esto lo deben saber los demás –comenzó a reír de manera malévola.

-Emmett dame el maldito teléfono! – dije con tono molesto.

-Espera, espera, deja lo envió – espero un segundo –listo todo tuyo, le arrebate el teléfono y puede ver que se lo envió a casi todo el colegio.

Al parecer a Alec solo le causaba risa y no le importaba en lo más minimo. Pero para mi era todo lo contrario, al momento solo me dio risa pero sabia que eso traería algunos problemas.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y quede de verme con Jacob a las 4:30 así que me tenía que apurar a arreglarme. Rayos! El dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz.

Le di ropa de Jasper a Alec para que se diera una ducha y se cambiara, mientras yo me bañaba.

Me apresure y termine de bañarme en menos de 10 minutos, me cambie, peine y maquille rápido ya que tenia que prepararles la comida a los chicos.

Eran las 3:30 y ya estaba abajo preparando la comida. Planeaba hacerles algo sencillo, pero cuando estuve a punto de preparar algo les hable a Jasper y Emmett para ver que querían.

-Yo quiero algo rico como.. –dijo Emmett mientras hacia caras ridículas.

-Por mi lo que sea hermanita- dijo jasper. En eso iba bajando de las escaleras Alec.

-Tranquilos chicos que yo ya he ordenado 2 pizzas, yo invito – dijo Alec mientras ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias Gracias! –comenzaron a saltar de la emoción Jasper y Emmett. _Parecen niños chiquitos, que novedad._

La pizza no tardaba en llegar así que fui rápido a comprar unos refrescos, ya que no había en la casa. Cuando llegue a casa la pizza ya había llegado y los chicos estaban en la sala esperándome.

Lleve vasos y el refresco a la sala para comenzar a comer, cuando sonó el timbre.

-¡Van! – Grito Emmett –ve a abrir Bella. Me levante torpemente y abrí la puerta. Mi cara fue de sorpresa cuando vi a Jacob.

-Hey Jacob pasa –dije sonrientemente.

-¿No interrumpo nada? – Dijo Jacob mientras se dio cuenta de que estábamos a punto de comer.

-Claro que no, adelante ¿Quieres Pizza?

-Claro, no he comido en un rato - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Jacob y todos nos sentamos a comer y platicar un rato.

Al pasar un rato, Jacob me ofreció que en lugar de salir, por que no mejor rentábamos unas películas y las veíamos ahí todos incluyendo a Alec.

Fuimos todos a una plaza chica que estaba cerca de la casa, en la cual había un local en el que rentaban películas. Entre todos elegimos 2 la primera era una comedia y la segunda una comedia romántica. Antes de regresar a casa compramos unas palomas y un poco de helado.

Cuando íbamos camino al estacionamiento yo iba agarrada de la mano de Alec (era algo que se me estaba haciendo costumbre) de pronto vi al chico Cullen que venia caminando hacia donde estábamos, cuando se dio cuenta que Alec y yo íbamos de la mano se detuvo en seco. No pude dejar de notar la mirada con la que me fulminaba y por inercia me quede quieta. Todos volteaban a verme algo sorprendidos por mi acción, hasta que Alec me tomo de la mano y seguimos caminando. Cuando pasamos junto a Edward me dio una clase de escalofríos.

-¡Primo! –Grito Alec –Nos vemos luego – pero Edward solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Finalmente llegamos a casa y arreglamos todo para ver las películas. Las pelis estuvieron muy graciosas, me divertí viéndolas pero aun así no salía de mi pensamiento por que Edward estaba tan molesto, no se si era conmigo o con Alec, esto era muy raro, definitivamente mañana tendré que hablar con el o pensándolo bien mejor luego, me da mucha pena hablar con el.

Cuando terminaron las peliculas, Jacob se tenia que ir en seguida, ya que se le hacia un poco tarde.

-Bueno Bells, me la pase bien el dia de hoy –Dijo con su bella sonrisa.

-Yo también y gracias por querer quedarte aquí – dije algo apenada.

-Sí, sabes hay que hacer esto más seguido – se despidió de mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

A los 5 minutos de que Jacob se fue, Alec se tenía que ir también.

-Emm, Bella espero no tengas problemas con lo de la foto – dijo Alec algo nervioso.

-S-si tu tranquilo, total no paso nada –dije toda segura.

-Claro! Sabes me la pase muy bien hoy y al parecer los demás también.

-Así es Alec –dije sonriendo un poco – Oye y en cuanto a lo del b… -me quede callada antes de terminar de decirlo-

-Ah, el beso, tu tranquila – Dijo sonriendo – Somos amigos y pues todo esta perfecto así.

-Gracias, te has ganado mi cariño – mencione mientras lo abrazaba – ahora si vete que es tarde.

-Si mamá ya voy –comenzó a reír y fue directo a su auto.

Bueno al menos tengo dos buenos amigos, que rayos me importa Edward Cullen. Aun así no lo voy a dejar hasta que me diga que es lo que le molesta.

Levante todo el desorden, mientras los chicos estaban jugando Xbox en su cuarto. Hable por teléfono con mi madre para saber que tal iban las cosas, le conté todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo de la foto y lo infantiles que son mis hermanos.

Me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

* * *

><p>Al día Siguiente era hora de ir a la escuela, como no estaban mis papas no me preocupaba por quedarme dormida, ya que yo tenia mi alarma personal.<p>

-Isabella Marie Swan! Es hora de levantarse señorita –dijo Emmett agitando toda mi cama. Así es, Emmett es mi alarma personal.

-Ya voy, ya voy. En 15 minutos les preparo el desayuno.

Me metí rápido a la ducha y me puse lo primero que encontré.

Cuando baje los chicos ya habían puesto la mesa, así que prepare unos sándwiches rápido y saque el jugo de naranja del refrigerador.

Tardamos desayunando unos 15 o 20 minutos, y nos fuimos al colegio. Cada quién se fue en su auto, y yo en mi moto. Me puse mis audífonos y durante todo el trayecto fui escuchando McFly, una de las mejores bandas, definitivamente. Como llegamos 10 minutos antes de que dieran el toque, fui a sentarme un rato a la cafetería y oh sorpresa, el rey de los enojones estaba ahí.

_Ahora o nunca, _me quite los audífonos y fui caminando hasta donde estaba él. Cuando tome asiento él estuvo a punto de pararse pero le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-¿Que quieres? –pregunto con tono molesto y pude notar que tenia el ceño fruncido.

-E-este, he notado que estas molesto con algo o con alguien –dije nerviosa.

-Y eso a ti que te importa.

-Perdona, pero parece que tu problema es conmigo.

-Y si fuera así, a ti que –dijo serio, este chico me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Mira Cullen, ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –dije golpeando la mesa, que por cierto me dolió, _Ouch!_

- A ti no te incumbe chica fácil! – ¿que dijo? Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – estuve a punto de estallar.

-Fácil! Niña tonta en solo una semana – murmuro algo entre dientes – quien lo diría.

-Cullen ¿y a ti que con eso? – pregunte viéndolo serio. Ni siquiera paso nada y ni se porque lo decía, claro, seguramente por la foto.

-Sabes, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca. Que estúpido soy –dijo y finalmente se fue.

Yo me quede en shock por unos momentos mientras pensaba todo lo que había pasado. Y de pronto comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos. ¿Por qué rayos lloro por el? _Porque te importa tonta, te importa y mucho. _Estúpidos pensamientos que no me dejan en paz, trate de parar de llorar pero simplemente no podía.

Mi maquillaje se comenzó a correr, así que tuve que ir al baño. Afortunadamente no había nadie ahí, así que me apure, me quite todo el maquillaje y me volví a pintar rápido pero mis ojos seguían rojos, dieron el toque así que me tuve que ir a clase.

Como llegue un poco retrasada a clase ya todos estaban adentro, cuando toque la puerta el profesor me invito a pasar, entre al salón y estúpidamente levante la cara olvidándome de mis ojos rojos, de pronto me di cuenta que unos ojos verdes me veían sorprendidos, decidí _"ignorarlo_" aunque sabia que era imposible para mí.

Tome asiento junto a Jacob y trate de prestar atención a la clase, pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte. De pronto alguien me aventó una bola de papel con un recado dentro.

+. _Bella, lamento todo lo que dije, no fue mi intención. E_.+ Valla el que hace unos momentos me insulto, ahora me pide unas simples disculpas.

+. _Tú me dijiste que no me acercara a ti nunca y es lo que voy a hacer. B_.+ Fue lo ultimo que escribí y sin querer una lágrima cayó en la hoja.

Al final de la clase espere a que todos salieran, pero Jacob quiso quedarse conmigo, cuando todos salieron, Jacob salió primero y después Salí yo. Sorpresita que me lleve cuando vi a Edward esperando fuera del salón. Al parecer Jacob se había ido a apartar la mesa para que yo solo lo alcanzara. Total no tenía muchos ánimos para desayunar con los demás. Trate de evitar a Edward pero este me agarro de la muñeca, no me quería soltar.

-Escucha bella, no fue mi intención decirte todo eso en la mañana – comenzó a decir mientras admiraba sus ojos verdes.

-Eso fue lo que me pediste, así que no te quejes – dije con tono furioso – ¡ahora suéltame!

- No hasta que me perdones –dijo sujetando aun más fuerte mi muñeca.

-Que no! – le grite – Suéltame, me estas lastimando – dije ya llorando.

-Edward! Suéltala, la lastimas que no ves? – dijo Alec y aventó a Edward hacia un lado, solo pude ver como Edward se quedo como estatua mirando su mano. Llego Jacob y se quedo mirando a Edward. Alec solo me abrazo.

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo Alec al oído.

-S-si, gracias – dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte –vámonos Jake.

Voltee a ver de reojo a Edward y este solo dijo con los labios _lo siento._ Y pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando entre a la cafetería de la mano de Jake y Alec, con lágrimas en los ojos, pude ver que la mesa de los Cullen y mis hermanos se me quedaban viendo. Tome asiento en la mesa con los chicos y fueron muy amables conmigo, me compraron una manzana y una botella de agua, lo que estuvo bien para mí.

-Oye Alec, si tienes que ir con ellos por mí no hay problema – dije mirándolo a los ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

-No bella, estoy bien aquí gracias además no tengo nada que hacer con ellos.

El resto del descansó fue tranquilo, estuvimos hablando un poco y bromeando. Lo que me llamo la atención fue que no vi a Edward para nada.

En las siguientes clases fue algo duro, pues en todas me tocaba con Edward pero en algunas me tocaba con Jacob o con Alec, así que prácticamente me estuvieron cuidando hasta la salida.

Camino a casa me fui en mi moto y Jacob me acompaño en la suya. Me dejo en la entrada y se aseguro de que estuviera bien.

-Estas segura de que no quieres que me quede? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Típico en el.

-No gracias, ya estoy mejor. Cualquier cosa te hablo – le asegure.

Cuando Emmett y Jasper llegaron a casa les conté lo sucedido y se molestaron mucho. Pero les pedí que no le hicieran nada, y que no le contaran a mamá ni a Rose y Alice sobre lo sucedido. También les asegure que ya estaba mejor.

Esa noche definitivamente tuve muchas pesadillas, todas tenían que ver con Edward, soñaba que lo perdía, que nos alejábamos y muchas cosas feas.

En las siguientes semanas todo era muy incomodo pues algunas veces me tocaba equipo con Edward y simplemente pedía cambio de equipo. O cuando mis hermanos salían con Rose y Alice yo los acompañaba pero nunca sabia cuando iba Edward o cuando no, así que cuando él iba, mis hermanos lo vigilaban o yo simplemente lo ignoraba.

_Sabes, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca. _Esas palabras estaban en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Y así como el me lo pidió no me le volví a acercar en mucho tiempo. **Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan chan chaaan! okya! bueno queridas lectoras, les ha gustado el capitulo? pues apenas viene lo bueno,, como la ven? jajaja gracias por sus Reviews pero sigan dejando con sus comentarios o lo que les gusto y lo que no, sale. Para saber que es lo que les gusta y lo que no.<strong>

**Por cierto me he creado un BLOG, en el cual quiero comenzar a subir mis historias y de aquells que quieran que publique la suya,, apenas lo estoy editando y todo eso pero les dejo el link para quien le interese okay?**

**.com/ &&' mi Twitter por cualquier cosa:D /#!/LeeiRys**

**Saludos y si les interesa avísenme :D Ciao3**


	6. Buen viaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**006. Buen viaje**

* * *

><p>Ya han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que no hablo con Edward. Lo he evitado tanto como puedo, por que me duele verlo, me duele saber que no le hablo y que fue el él que me lo pidió, aunque después se disculpo pero eso, no perdona lo que me hizo ni lo que me dijo, aun estoy algo dolida con eso. Pero no puedo negar que siento algo por el, aunque es algo tonto y estúpido después de como me trato, pero a los sentimientos no se les puede negar.<p>

El día de hoy solo fui a presentar exámenes y me regrese a la casa, como no voy mal en ninguna materia pues me pude regresar a mi casa. Los chicos se quedaron en el instituto pues ellos están apunto de reprobar una materia.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba Renee a punto de salir, así que la acompañe aunque no sabía ni a donde íbamos, pero pues no tenía nada más importante que hacer. El camino fue tranquilo, no tardamos ni 10 minutos a llegar al supermercado. La espere afuera en lo que ella hacia las compras, decidí ir por una paleta de hielo, pues el día estaba soleado y se me antojaba una.

Me fui caminando hacia donde estaban las mesas y bancas, vi a Edward sentado de frente a mí, él no me podía ver a mí pero yo si a él. Pensé que ya había pasado algo de tiempo y era momento de hacer las "pases", así que muy decidida fui ha donde se encontraba el pero a medio camino me detuve y se me formo un nudo en la garganta. _Que cobarde soy_, avance un poco más hasta que vi que una chica se le acercaba a Edward. Ella era una chica del colegio la reconozco ya que en algunas clases me ha tocado con ella, su nombre es Tanya ella es alta de cabello rubio y con un cuerpazo. Pude ver como lo enrollaba entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, en ese momento me sentí muy mal, sentí que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, me quede en estado de shock y escuche la voz de Tanya llamándome.

-Bella! ¡Que sorpresa! – dijo mientras me volteaba a ver el chico de los ojos verdes, el cual abrió los ojos como platos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y pude ver confusión en el rostro de Tanya. Salí corriendo del lugar, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me detuve cerca del auto cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, y pude oler el bello aroma que provenía de él. Su cabeza se acercó lentamente a mi oído, mientras yo estaba como estatua parada. Se acercó un poco más y me dijo unas palabras al oído.

-Perdóname Bella, por todo lo que he dicho –hizo una pausa y continuo – no se en que estaba pensando cuando te dije eso – me dio vuelta y quede frente a él.

-Edward no creo que sea correcto, a-además Tanya te esta esperando – dije trabándome a lo ultimo.

-A mí no me importa Tanya y lo sabes - ¿lo se?¡no! claro que no lo se – Me importas tú – terminando la ultima palabra, tomo mi cara con sus dulces y tiernas manos y me dio un beso apasionado, por supuesto yo le correspondí, pude sentir su bello aroma y son labios eran tan deliciosos, el momento fue perfecto hasta que llego Tanya e interrumpió el momento.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – grito totalmente enfurecida.

-Perdóname Bella – me dijo Edward al oído y se fue caminando hacia Tanya – no fui yo, ¡fue ella!

Espera, ¡¿que yo que? Oh no ahora si estoy enfadada, camine hacia donde estaba Edward y Tanya, y le di una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Por idiota! – le grite y me fui caminando hacia el súper, mientras tanto Tanya se había quedado con la boca abierta.

_Ahórrate las lágrimas, él no se las merece._ Pensé, pero a quien engaño, si sé que por dentro todo esto me duele. _Espérate hasta la casa Isabella_, Renee no me puede ver así. Comencé a buscar rápidamente a Renee entre todos los pasillos del súper pero no la encontraba maldita sea.

Por un momento sentí mucha desesperación, pero cuando finalmente encontré a Renee me sentí aliviada.

Íbamos camino regreso a casa y pensé seriamente todo lo sucedido, ¿Por qué rayos sigo aquí? En este momento solo quiero desaparecer. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo las lagrimas ya no podía soportar más, finalmente llegamos a casa y me subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y comencé a llorar, ¿Cómo llego a importarme tanto Cullen? ¿En que momento paso? No puedo creer que este así, y solo por el. Necesito estar fuera de esta ciudad por un tiempo ya no lo soporto más.

Saque toda la ropa de mi armario y la comencé a echar en mis maletas, metí toda mi ropa, mis accesorios, zapatos, maquillaje, todo absolutamente todo. Tenía los ojos muy hinchados por tanto llorar y espere un rato para bajar a hablar con Renee y Charlie. En lo que "esperaba" me quede profundamente dormida, al parecer llorar es agotador.

Ahora tenia la cara hinchada pero por dormir mucho. Baje y cheque que estuvieran los dos y les pedí que hablaran conmigo en el despacho de Charlie.

-Mamá, Papá necesito salir de aquí –dije algo desesperada, mientras ellos tomaban asiento – como ya saben hoy fue mi ultimo examen por haber pasado todas mis materias y tenemos aparte una semana de vacaciones, quiero salir de aquí –dije casi rogando, no puedo aceptar un no, necesito un si.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir? – Pregunto Charlie.

-Pues a casa papá ¿todavía la tenemos cierto? – El solo asintió con la cabeza – Perfecto, Entonces ¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro hija, pero no va a haber nadie contigo ¿Estarás bien? – pregunto Charlie algo dudoso.

-Tranquilo pa – dije – ya hable con mis amigas y me dijeron que estarán conmigo unos días- dije mordiéndome la lengua, pues aun no le avisaba a nadie de mi regreso temporal.

Cuando termine de hablar con ellos, fui rápido a mi computadora y busque en las páginas de las aerolíneas los boletos a Los Ángeles más pronto a salir. Genial conseguí un vuelo que sale a las 4 y apenas son las 11. _Tengo tiempo para arreglar todo_, pensé.

Guarde mi laptop y algunas otras cosas que me faltaban. Ya eran las 12 y tenia que apresurarme a comer pues en el aeropuerto hay que estar como mínimo una hora antes y de Forks al aeropuerto Seattle se hace como una hora. Termine de comer y aun los chicos no llegaban, no me podre despedir. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me lave los dientes y me quede mirando fijamente en el espejo.

_Bien Bella, ¿estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Muy segura_, pensé notando tristeza en mi rostro y baje de nuevo con todas mis maletas. Me despedí de Renee.

-Pequeña, en cuanto llegues a LA* quiero que me hables ¿correcto? – Dijo Renee y solo asentí con la cabeza – Vete, que se te va a hacer tarde – me dio un beso en la frente y la abrace fuertemente.

Charlie me quiso llevar al aeropuerto, así que el camino fue algo lento pero tranquilo. Al llegar al aeropuerto me ayudo a bajar mis maletas, y se despidió de mí.

Así que heme aquí esperando un vuelo. Al cabo de un rato mencionaron mi vuelo y camine directo al área de seguridad, todo se me hizo tranquilo, creo que este viaje me tranquilizara un poco. Subí al avión así comenzó mi largo vuelo. La mitad del vuelo me la pase pensando en todo lo sucedido, como puede Edward Cullen besarme y a los pocos segundos estar echándome la culpa de lo sucedido. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? El resto del viaje disfrute ver las nubes y en cuanto anocheció me quede dormida. Por fortuna me levante unos 15 minutos antes de aterrizar.

En cuanto toque tierra firme le mande un mensaje a Renee avisándole que ya había llegado. Al terminar el mensaje me pude dar cuenta que ya era de madrugada. Conseguí un taxi y llegue a mi viejo hogar, como extrañaba mi casa. Mi casa seguía intacta, justo como la deje hace unos meses. Mi casa era grande, casi del tamaño de una cuadra, era de dos pisos y de color blanco por fuera pero por dentro cada habitación tenia un color diferente. Metí rápidamente mis maletas a la casa y le page al taxista. Ya estaba muy cansada así que acomodare mis cosas mañana, total tengo tiempo de sobra. Entre a mi habitación que tiene grandes ventanales y tiene vista al mar. Pude contemplar el amanecer por unos minutos y luego me quede profundamente dormida.

Edward (POV)

Que tonto he sido con Bella, ella no se lo merece. Definitivamente no, pero por que actúo así como si la quisiera lastimar, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es cuidar de ella, quererla, amarla y protegerla_. ¡Por idiota!_ Sí, tal y como lo dijo Bella, por idiota.

Pase a comprar unas flores antes de ir al colegio para pedirle disculpas a Bella, disculparme nuevamente por lo tonto e idiota que soy, por lo sucedido con Tanya, ya he hecho muchas cosas mal, y no quiero arruinar la pequeña oportunidad que tal vez tenga con bella.

Me termine de arreglar rápido y me apresure a comprar las flores, aunque no se si tan temprano las vendan. Tarde unos 20 minutos encontrando una florería abierta, hasta que vi mi salvación. Compre un ramo de rosas grandes, y un peluche_. Espero que le gusten_, pensé para mi mismo.

Tarde en llegar unos 30 minutos al colegio y ya tenia unos minutos de retraso, así que me apresure a salir del auto con las rosas y el peluche. Podía ver en la cara de todas las chicas un 'owww que tierno', tanto que me comencé a sentir estúpido con las caras de todos, hasta que finalmente llegue al salón de mi primera clase. Toque la puerta como pude y el profesor abrió la puerta y puso cara de sorpresa. Me invito a pasar y en cuanto entre escuche los suspiros de todas las chicas, incluyendo a Alice y a Rosalie, y escuche las risas de Jasper, Emmett, Alec y Jacob. Intente ignorarlos y busque a Bella con la mirada pero no la pude encontrar. Tome asiento y Alec me aventó un papelito que decía.

+.No vino, querido primo.+ voltee a verlo frunciendo el ceño y el y Jacob me guiñaron un ojo.

Así es, el karma existe.

* * *

><p><strong>Si chicos y chicas el karma existe!,, pues muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic,, estoy pensando hacer otro no se tal vez,, pues bueno gracias a los que dejan sus Reviews,, los que marcan este fic como favorito y todas esas cositas! mientras más Reviews dejen prometo darles un regalito*-*' ustedes pidan algo vale?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo,, &&'como ven, ¿Quieren conocer a personas del pasado de Bella?,, incluyendo a su antiguo nov.. Amigo(; bueno dejn sus Reviews. Y los veo en el siguiente capitulo;3 Ciao:***

**PD: Chequen mi blog porfavorsito:3**


	7. Ya lo extrañaba

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**007. Ya lo extrañaba**

* * *

><p>Bella (POV)<p>

Que largo viaje tuve, me levante como a las 11 del día, el sol entraba por mis ventanales y podía ver las olas del mar moverse, esto si que relaja. De pronto alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-Srta. Swan ¿ya esta despierta? –yo conozco esa voz, me apresure a abrirle y si era quien yo pensaba.

-¡Nana! – grite y la abracé fuertemente - ¿Por qué Srta. Swan? –puse cara de enojo.

-Perdona hija – me dijo mientras sonreía – solo he venido a avisarte que tu desayuno ya esta listo, por si quieres desayunar – solo asentí con la cabeza, busque mis pantuflas y fui con ella a la cocina.

Mientras desayunaba, me acorde de todo el tiempo que pasábamos Jasper, Emmett y yo con nuestra nana, en realidad su nombre era Stephenie pero siempre nos gusto decirle nana, y se nos volvió costumbre. Ella siempre estaba con nosotros desde pequeños, era nuestra cómplice en las travesuras y siempre nos cumplía nuestros caprichos, siempre y cuando nos portáramos bien. Ella era como de mi estatura, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, su piel era apiñonada y sus ojos de color café. Termine rápido mi desayuno y subí a mi habitación para acomodar mi ropa, cuando acabe de acomodar me di una ducha, me cambie peine y maquille.

Hoy tenia que saludar a muchas personas, y más a mis amigas que las extraño mucho. Me despedí de nana y le dije que la vería en un rato. Rayos, las llaves y mi teléfono se quedaron dentro, así que entre rápido por las cosas y volví a salir. Me dirigí hacia mi cochera, y al abrirla encontré mi hermoso Mustang rojo, como lo extrañaba, no me lo quise llevar a Forks por que sentí que seria mucho, por eso solo lleve mi motocicleta. Entre al auto, lo prendí y pude escuchar el bello sonido del motor en marcha. En cuanto a los autos parezco hombre, _sí hombre_, amo los autos.

Tarde unos 30 minutos en llegar a la plaza, me olvidaba de lo que era ver a mucha gente pues en Forks no hay tanta como aquí. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento todo mundo se le quedo viendo al auto. Salí del auto y me puse mis lentes de sol negras. Me sentía poderosa, volver a donde provenía, y no diré mejor que nunca por que seria una mentira, pero bueno necesitaba esto.

Camine dentro de la plaza un rato, cheque la cartelera y compre mi boleto, todavía faltaba una hora para que comenzara la película, así que fui a comprarme un Frappe, cuando estaba en la fila escuche unas voces chillonas pronunciar mi nombre.

-¡Isabella Swan! – dijeron las tres voces al mismo tiempo.

-Esa soy yo – y alce las manos en modo de juego. Yo reconocía esas voces, eran mis viejas amigas Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri. Voltee a buscarlas y ellas llegaron a mi, me abrazaron entre todas y comenzamos a gritar. Compre rápidamente mi Frappe y me senté con ellas.

Las tres chicas Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, desde pequeñas han sido mis amigas, todas hemos ido en el mismo salón desde la guardería, sus padres son igual de ricos que los míos. La más cercana a mí es Zafrina, ella es de piel morena, de cabello largo color chocolate y lacio, sus ojos son color chocolate, parecidos a los míos pero un poco más oscuro, es alta y delgada pero con buen cuerpo.

Senna y Kachiri son gemelas, son de piel clara del mismo tono que la mía, son de mi estatura, tienen el cabello color rubio cenizo largo pero ondulado, y sus ojos son color verde, me recuerdan a los ojos de Edward. _Vamos bella sácatelo de la cabeza. _Comenzamos ha hablar un poco, me contaron de todo lo que ha sucedido en el colegio, los chicos que han conocido, las gemelas terminaron con sus novios, pero ellas estaban muy bien y disfrutando, también me hablaron de mi ex Matías. Larga historia.

Cuando cheque mi reloj me di cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos para que iniciara la película. Les pedí disculpas por irme tan rápido, pero les asegure hacer una fiesta en mi casa por mi regreso. Casi corrí hacia el cine, pues faltaban unos 10 minutos y yo quería comprarme unas palomitas.

Cuando llegue al mostrador del cine casi choco con un chico. Cuando se dio la vuelta me sorprendió ver quién era.

-M-Matías, ¿Eres tú?- pregunte algo dudosa.

-¿Bella? Oh dios cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya te extrañaba. – y me dio un tierno abrazo, como cuando éramos novios.

-¿Qué película veras? – pregunte.

-Am, "La cosa del otro mundo"- dijo algo sacado de onda por el nombre tan raro – ¿Y tu?

-Igual – mencione mientras compraba mis palomitas.

-¿Bella Swan en una película de terror? – dijo con tono de asombro pero soltando unas risitas.

-Así es Matis – así le decía cuando éramos novios y le guiñe un ojo - ¿Vienes acompañado? – pregunte como lo más normal del mundo.

-No – agacho la mirada- ¿Y tú?

-Sola también, ¿te sientas conmigo? – Solté unas risas – vámonos que se nos hace tarde – dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia la sala.

Durante la función salte varias veces sobre el, mientras el solo se reía de mi. Una que otra vez le daba un golpe. Solo podía escuchar su _Ouch _lo cual me daba mucha risa. También llegue a abrazarlo varias veces, la película si que me daba miedo, pero él estaba muy tranquilo. Cuando finalmente termino la película un suspiro salió de mi boca y este solo empezó a reír.

-Grosero – dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Perdone señorita – no podía ni hablar por tanto que reía – bueno, creo que tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Claro – me tomo de la mano y salimos caminando tranquilamente agarrados de la mano.

Me invito a cenar en un restaurant muy elegante dentro de la plaza. Tomamos asiento y lo contemple por un tiempo mientras el me veía con una sonrisa picara.

Él es un chico alto, de cuerpo musculoso, su cabello es castaño oscuro, sus labios son gruesos (y eso es lo que más me gusta de él) y sus ojos son picaros de color verde. Su padre es un muy buen amigo de mi padre, son viejos conocidos y cuando supieron que Matías y yo teníamos una relación fue mucha su alegría. Su familia es de dinero, aun más que la mía pero él es un chico muy sencillo y educado, todo un caballero. Saben, quién necesita a Edward Cullen cuando tengo a alguien como el. Ahora que lo pienso su cabello era un poco largo, bueno no tanto pero en relación a como lo tiene ahorita si.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – dije con cara de tristeza, pues su cabello es también algo lindo de él.

-Solo lo corte un poco –dijo mientras le llamaba al mesero – nos podría traer la carta a la señorita y a mi, por favor – dijo en tono educado – entonces –dijo viéndome a los ojos, lo cual me sonrojo - ¿Se ve tan mal el corte? – hizo una mueca.

-Pues… sinceramente se te ve – hice una pausa – muy bien, todo en ti se ve bien –de pronto el color carmín llego a mis mejillas. Lo cual le causo risa.

-Sabes bella, te extrañaba mucho – dijo mientras agachaba la mirada, parecía muy triste, eso me dio tristeza, también lo extrañaba.

-Yo también te extraño – dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – nunca quise que se terminara esto, pero la distancia no seria nada buena – y el solo asintió con la cabeza.

La cena fue tranquila, tierna y él fue muy amable conmigo como en los viejos tiempos. No se por qué tarde tanto tiempo en regresar a Los Ángeles. Cuando terminamos de cenar el pago la cuenta, no me dejo pagarla ni darle una parte, absolutamente nada. Me acompaño a mi auto, y espero mientras encontraba mis llaves.

-Sabes al final de la cita siempre hay un beso –dije en modo de juego.

Cuando de pronto sentí sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, no me lo quite de enzima pues no quería, solo profundice el tierno beso, ya cuando ninguno podía respirar nos separamos. Yo estaba totalmente sonrojada por cierto y el tenia una cara de felicidad. Como lo amaba.

Me despedí de él dándole otro beso, pero esta ves más corto. Me subí a mi auto y solté un suspiro.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Me fui rápidamente antes de que se hiciera más tarde, si no Nana estaría preocupada por mi.

Llegue a casa al cuarto para las 11 y nana estaba a punto de darme un sermón, hasta que le dije con quién estaba. Solo salto de felicidad pues le conté todo lo que paso.

-Vete a dormir mi niña - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente – seguro mañana será un largo día.

Seguro que si lo seria, ¿Qué tendrá planeado para mañana? Me sentí tan contenta en ese momento que me olvide de todos mis problemas.

O eso creía hasta que me quede dormida y tuve una pesadilla. No era una pesadilla, simplemente estaba recordando lo ultimo que paso con Cullen. Si siente algo por mí ¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Acaso le hice algo? Porque yo no recuerdo nada malo. Mañana tendré que hablar con mis amigas y contarles todo lo que me ha pasado desde que me fui.

Me sobresalte por haber pensado todo eso y me levante un poco antes de que amaneciera, así que como tenia la playa enfrente salí a ver el amanecer. Es tan bonito contemplar algo así. No tarde mucho en volver a la cama, pues tenía mucho sueño y así como dijo nana, mañana será un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues espero este capitulo les guste y ya hice la portada de este fanfic! espero les guste y se las dejare en mi perfil vale? C: saludos! ciao;3<strong>

**PD: gracias por sus Reviews &&' el mi perfil tambien dejare la imagen de como me imagino a Matías(:**


	8. La cita perfecta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**008. La cita perfecta.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ya era de día y el sol entraba por mi ventana, no saben la emoción que sentí en ese momento. Hoy seria mi cita con Matías, el chico que me sacaba sonrisas antes de que me fuera a Forks.<p>

Me levante rápidamente de mi cama, me sentía con muchas ganas, puse música en el estéreo que tenia en mi cuarto puse la música a todo volumen y la primera canción que se escucho fue "want u back" de Cher Lloyd definitivamente una de mis favoritas. Me metí a la ducha y comencé a cantar la canción, tiene mucho que no hacia algo así, me sentía con muchos ánimos.

Cuando salí del baño corrí a mi armario y busque ropa pero era la misma de siempre. Así que tome unos jeans y una camiseta, me los puse y por ultimo me puse mis converse. Agarre mi celular que estaba en mi buro junto a mi cama y le mande un mensaje a Matías.

+.Matis,, que es lo que me tengo que poner hoy.+ el no tardo ni un minuto en responder.

+.Lo que sientas más cómodo para la playa cariño.+ Me sonroje un poco por lo de cariño. Escribí de nuevo.

+.Ok corazón a que hora nos veremos.+ De nuevo contesto rápido.

+.Yo paso por ti dentro de una hora.+ Rayos una hora. No traje mi traje de baño, tendré que ir a comprar uno.

Baje toda contenta y vi a nana en la cocina.

-Buenos días nana-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – vámonos tenemos que comprar ropa.

-¿Ropa? Hija ¿Ropa? – me lo repitió dos veces, difícil de creer ya que no soy de las que les gusta comprar cosas muy seguido.

-Vamos nana – dije haciendo un puchero – Por favor di que si – puse mi cara de perrito, aunque le sale mucho mejor a Emmett.

-¡Esta bien mi niña!, pero ya no hagas esas caras, le quedan mejor a Emmett –solo le saque la lengua a modo de juego.

-Si si nana lo que pidas.

No tardamos ni 5 minutos en llegar al auto. De pronto nana me dio un sermón sobre manejar rápido, pero tenia prisa, eso lo dejare para otro dia. Llegamos en 10 minutos al centro. Estacione el auto y nos bajamos. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta que encontré una perfecta donde vendían trajes de baño y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ropa para un día en la playa.

Me probé distintos trajes de baño pero no me sentía cómoda con ninguno, hasta que vi uno de una pieza que era color blanco y muy bonito, casi recé para que hubiera uno de mi talla, y si, la señorita que me estaba ayudando lo encontró, entre al probador me lo puse y cuando vi como me quedaba me sorprendí totalmente me veía muy bien, Salí a mostrarle a nana.

-¡Mi niña! Te queda muy bien, yo creo que es el indicado –dijo dando un pequeño brinco.

Fui de nuevo al probador para quitármelo y volví a salir con el traje en las manos, escogí un short de mezclilla oscura que se verían muy bien con el traje, también elegí unas sandalias blancas muy bonitas y unas gafas negras de las que están de moda. Finalmente me dirigí hacia la caja y la chica que estaba cobrando me reconoció.

-Señorita Swan cuanto tiempo sin verla –dijo de manera amistosa. A ella la conocía por que siempre que salía te compras con mis amigas venia a esta tienda y ella nos atendía, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Irina.

-Hola Irina –espero no equivocarme en el nombre – Dime Bella por favor, bueno me voy a llevar todo esto – puse todo lo que traía sobre el mostrador.

Cuando page la compra salimos Nana y yo de la tienda, sin antes despedirme de todas las chicas que me atendieron. Cuando entramos al auto mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, tenia hambre que raro. Llegamos a casa y me di un baño de nuevo, cuando salí me puse el traje y el short, pero traía mis pantuflas, aun faltaban unos 10 minutos para que Matías llegara, así que arregle mi cabello de manera sencilla, pues si me metía a la playa no tendría caso que hiciera gran esfuerzo, tome mi celular y baje. Mi estomago seguía con los ruidos y nana me dio una manzana, me la comí a regañadientes, en eso sonó mi celular, era un numero desconocido pero aun así decidí contestar.

-¿Bueno? – dije pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, solo podía escuchar una respiración del otro lado del teléfono -¡¿Bueno? Ah bye – y colgué.

Guarde mi teléfono pero de nuevo sonó.

-¿Sí? Diga – no contestaban, eso me desespera – voy a colgar.

-No Bella, espera no cuelgues – ¿escuche bien? O ya me estaba imaginando cosas – por favor no cuelgues – era Edward. Sentí un dolor en mi estomago y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-¿E-Edward? ¿Qué quieres? –casi ni podía hablar estaba completamente nerviosa.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas, estoy muy arrepentido por mis acciones, todo, lo que te he dicho, lo que he hecho, soy un completo idiota por tratarte así. Te juro que no ha sido mi intención hacerte todo eso, simplemente no sé que me sucede cuando estoy cerca de ti -¿acaso lo que decía era cierto? Pero no pienso dejársela tan fácil.

-¿Acaso crees que con una simple disculpa quedas perdonado? – dije mientras alguien tocaba el timbre, le hice señas a nana de que yo abría, camine hacia la puerta.

-Bella, por favor perdóname.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Matías, sentí que mi cara se ponía palida.

-Amor buenos días – dijo Matías – ¿ya estas lista para irnos? –dijo y deposito un beso en mis labios, mientras seguía con Edward en el teléfono.

-¿Amor? Acaso tienes novio Isabella Swan –dijo Edward con tono furioso, Rayos – Sabes que olvida todo lo que dije. Soy un idiota – y colgué el teléfono.

-Amor estas bien? –pregunto Matis haciéndome señas. Tarde unos segundos en volver a la realidad.

-Perdona amor – solté unas risas – buenos días, voy por mis sandalias y mis lentes y ya bajo, ¿Vale? –dije mientras le daba un tierno beso.

Subí rápido y cuando baje Matías estaba parado en la entrada. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras pude ver que Matías traía un bañador en forma de short en color azul, y sobre el pecho traía una camiseta blanca abierta, se podía ver todo su pecho y su arduo trabajo en el gimnasio.

-¿Ya te dije lo guapo que te ves hoy?- el color carmín llego a mis mejillas.

- Gracias pequeña – me dio un beso en la frente – tu no te ves nada mal, estas totalmente preciosa. Como siempre.

-Vámonos, no se nos valla a hacer tarde –dije y salimos por la puerta.

Al salir pude ver que traía su Jeep verde militar, esa se la compro cuando recién empezamos la relación. Pasaron muchas cosas en ese auto.

Me subió de manera tierna del lado del copiloto y luego él se subió del otro lado. El camino no duro más de 15 minutos y finalmente llegamos a donde estaban todos los yates. Caminamos por el club de yates hasta llegar al suyo, el de mi familia estaba unos dos antes que el suyo. Me ayudo a subir y pude ver que dentro había una canasta de comida y una toalla extendida en la parte de adelante. Pronto el yate se comenzó a mover y los dos nos sentamos en la parte de adelante junto a la canasta. Llegamos a un punto en el que se veían las casas de lejos y el club. Se veía todo tan bonito, el agua del mar estaba cristalina y el clima era perfecto. Edward no puede arruinar este día.

Comenzamos a jugar un poco Matías y yo. Hicimos unas pequeñas luchas, obviamente él era muy tierno conmigo y prácticamente se dejo ganar cuando lo avente al agua. Puso cara de adolorido dentro del agua y me estiro la mano para que lo ayudara a subir, pero me jalo y caí a agua junto a él. Dentro del agua solo pude escuchar sus risas. Salí por detrás de él y me colgué de su cuello, le di media vuelta y quedo frente a mí. Poco a poco comenzó a acercar su cara a la mía y yo simplemente me sonrojaba. Sus labios chocaron con los míos y nos besamos apasionadamente, el beso en la plaza simplemente se quedo corto con el de este momento. Cuando ya no podía respirar me separe lentamente de él, pude ver que estaba sonrojado. Eso me dio algo de risa pero también hizo que me sonrojara un poco. Le comencé a aventar agua con las manos y él hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato de estar jugando y nadando en el agua, subimos al yate, nos secamos un poco y volvimos a sentarnos junto a la cesta. Comenzó a sacar la comida que estaba dentro de la cesta. Antes de que hiciéramos algo hice que se dejara tomar varias fotos conmigo, en algunas lo abrazaba, en otras lo besaba y en las ultimas solamente hacíamos poses y caras graciosas.

Saco unos platos y vasos de vidrio, después saco un traste con ensalada de atún y unas galletas. Me dio unos cubiertos y el tomo otros, comenzó a servir la ensalada, primero me sirvió a mi como todo buen caballero y por ultimo a él. Apenas le iba a dar un bocado cuando me grito.

-¡Cuidado! – Por la cara que tenia y en la manera que grito me dio un susto – La hice yo, así que si no te gusta tienes todo el derecho de tirarla –soltó unas risas al ver mi cara del susto.

-Tonto – le dije y me metí el bocado a la boca, sabia muy rico la verdad – Bueno Matías debo decir que ya te puedes casar. Esta muy rico.

-Claro Bella, no es la gran cosa – dijo un poco apenado – es la primera vez que preparo algo, les sorprendió a todos en casa.

-¿En serio? – pregunte algo sorprendida.

-Así es y solo para ti –dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-Muchas gracias querido chef –dije depositando un tierno beso en su boca.

Cuando terminamos la ensalada saco un flan de la canasta, Matías si que piensa en todo.

-¿También lo hiciste tu?

-Sí señorita, acaso tiene miedo de enfermarse al probarlo.

-Oh no, todo lo contrario. Lo quiero probar –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bueno es todo suyo señorita – me paso un pedazo de flan y en cuanto lo probé me sentí en las nubes. ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar tan bien?

-Esto es – hice una pausa – totalmente delicioso.

-¡Gracias!

Después de terminar todo y recoger los platos volvimos al club, ya estaba oscureciendo, ¿tanto tiempo pasamos en el mar? Definitivamente fue una muy buena cita. Me dejo en casa y prometió volver en una hora. Aproveche ese tiempo para darme una ducha y arreglarme. Me puse unos jeans oscuros, una blusa color verde con cuello en v y pegada, y mis converse blancos. En lo que lo esperaba decidí subir las fotos que había tomado al Facebook. En lo que subía las fotos vi que tenía una solicitud de amistad, lo cual me puso a pensar un poco. Hasta que vi de quien era, ni más ni menos que de Cullen. Valla que chico tan bipolar, pensé para mi misma.

Lo acepte y pude ver que estaba conectado, no le hable y seguí subiendo las fotos hasta que la ventana de chat se abrió. Era Alec quien me hablaba por el chat pero tenia más ganas de hablar con el por el celular que por un simple texto. Así que le marque.

-Hey Alec! – dije cuando contesto la llamada.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo con su voz alegre.

-Muy bien la verdad, no sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte –dije riendo un poco –los he extrañado como no tienen idea.

-¡Ya se! Tiene unos días que no te veo y Jacob y yo tenemos que contarte algo que te va a sorprender – hizo una pausa – Conéctate en Skype ¿vale? Yo le aviso a Jacob.

-Me parece bien – dije terminando la llamada.

Pasaron 5 minutos en los que se conectaron Jake y Alec.

Comenzamos el chat y luego Jake mando la solicitud de Cam. En el monitor se abrieron 3 ventanas, en la primera se veía Jacob con su gran sonrisa típica pero linda, el la segunda estaba Alec, mi amigo de los ojos azules y por ultimo estaba yo.

-¡Bella! Cuanto sin verte – dijo Jacob alegremente.

-Hola Jake, Alec. Me alegro mucho de verlos – embocé una sonrisa – bueno chicos ¿que es lo que tienen que contarme? – pregunte algo confundida.

-Que bonito se ve el mar Bella ¿Dónde estas? – Dijo Alec tratando de evadir el tema.

-Vamos Alec dijimos que se lo diríamos – dijo Jacob ya con tono más serio.

-Está bien – hizo una pausa – Bueno Bella, el día de ayer am ¿Jacob estas seguro? – hizo una mueca.

-Si no le dices tu le digo yo – dijo Jacob a Alec casi regañándolo.

-Está bien ya le voy a decir, Bueno el día de ayer mi primo llego con un ramo de rosas y un peluche para ti bella – dijo casi a regañadientes.

Lo que Alec dijo me dejo totalmente sorprendida, entonces ¿las disculpas de Edward eran sinceras? Tarde unos minutos en procesar toda la información.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! – Comenzó a gritarme Alec – ya vez tonto, te dije que no le dijéramos – le dijo Alec a Jacob. Finalmente reaccione y pude escuchar las risas de Jacob.

-¿En serio? – pregunte asombrada y mis mejores amigos solo asintieron con la cabeza. De pronto alguien toco la puerta – ¡Adelante!

-Bella, Amor ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Matías mientras abría la puerta.

-Pasa amor – solo vi las bocas abiertas de Alec y Jacob.

-¿Amor? – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidos. Ahora lo recuerdo, ellos no saben nada de Matías.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Pequeñas,, ¿Que tal? ¿les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si,, si les gusto déjenme un Review si les gusto el capitulo,, me encanta leer lo que escriben siiiiii?*-*' además así me dan ganas de escribir mucho más. Pues bueno,, espero subir dentro de un rato un nuevo capitulo. Saludos!<strong>

**Ciao;3 By: L**

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: Gracias a janalez, Alexz Darcy Black, WhithMusicSong, Robmy, apenasumsorriso, Daii Ayala, Cely Peralta, Sofia'P-98, apenasumsorriso, MarcelaMaciel, amyel1806, jeka cullen s, Nina sebastian, luminosita reale, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, Rosalie Cullen2058, perl rose swan y a Maricoles. A todas gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos dejar sus Review y todo eso:3 GRACIAS:*<br>**


	9. No sirvo para esto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**009. No sirvo para esto.  
><strong>

-¿Amor? – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidos. Ahora lo recuerdo, ellos no saben nada de Matías.

-Bueno em él es mí – hice una pausa, no sabia que decir, pues aun no definíamos nada, Rayos!

-Soy su novio –Dijo Matías como algo normal y me dio un beso en la boca, cuando me gire a ver el monitor Alec estaba con la mirada baja, con un rasgo de tristeza, lo podía ver. Mientras Jake solo hacia caras de asco.

-Así es – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – Matías ellos son Alec y Jacob, son como mis guardaespaldas en Forks –solté unas risas.

-¡Hey mucho gusto! - dijo Jacob.

-Hola – Dijo Alec sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

-Bella tengo que hablarte en privado un momento – me dijo Matías y cerré la laptop.

-¿Qué paso? – dije un poco preocupada.

-Tranquila – dijo mientras me abrazaba – tengo que ir a ver a mi padre en Phoenix, para arreglar unos asuntos de un negocio que estoy cerrando – hice un puchero – mañana en la noche estoy de regreso ¿ok?

-Bueno amor, ten un buen viaje y nos vemos mañana. No tardes mucho por favor – casi le roge.

Él se despidió de mí dejando un tierno beso en mis labios y se fue. Abrí de nuevo la laptop y me disculpe con los chicos, y seguimos hablando, les conté un poco de Matías y de la llamada de teléfono que hizo Edward. Ya era tarde y los chicos tenían sueño, además ellos seguían yendo al colegio. Les pedí que me saludaran a mis hermanos. Cuando apague la computadora sonó mi teléfono. No vi el número, solo conteste pensando que era Matis.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal va el vuelo? – pregunte pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, solo escuchaba una respiración agitada del otro lado del teléfono. Cheque el numero y al parecer era Edward de nuevo. Valla no se cansa - ¿Edward? – dije un poco apenada.

-Isabella – dijo de manera seria – bueno, solo llamaba para decirte que lo siento mucho – ¿y ahora este por que se disculpa?

-No entiendo Edward – dije un poco sacada de onda.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, pero no se si sea el momento adecuado.

-Ahora, o nunca – dije y sentí que mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Bueno Bella veraz, desde la primera vez que te vi, no se perdí el control. En el momento en que te vi, comencé a actuar raro y cuando me quería acercar a ti, actuaba de manera diferente a la que tenia pensada. En lugar de tratarte cariñosamente me pasaba de malo contigo, nunca ha sido mi intención ser así contigo. En los últimos meses que no había hablado contigo me sentía muy mal… - Lo interrumpí.

-Te sentías tan mal que andabas con Tanya –dije de manera seca, valla dolor que se me estaba armando en el estomago.

-Escúchame Bella por favor – dijo ya de manera más tierna - ¿Tu que te quejas? si al parecer estas muy contenta ¿no? – Ouch eso dolió – ya no quiero pelear más, Bella tu… tu me gustas mucho – en ese momento sentí que mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse. Se quedo callado por unos segundos y continuo - Yo quiero cuidarte, quererte, amarte y protegerte. Pero creo que ya es muy tarde, todo por ser un idiota cuando estoy junto a ti. Y por Tanya, ya no le des importancia ella no me importa ni un poco. Bueno Bella era todo lo que quería decir, y por favor cuando estés sola, llámame que yo te are compañía si quieres. – sin antes poder decir nada solo colgó.

¿Acaso escuche bien todo lo que dijo? ¿El siente algo por mi? No tengo que pensar en eso, si no me voy a emocionar y no, yo no puedo emocionarme, Estoy con Matías. Simplemente no.

Me dormí en seguida pues ya no quería pensar en todo lo sucedido. Sorprendentemente mis sueños no me recordaron nada esa noche.

Al día siguiente me levante casi a la 1 de la tarde y llame a las chicas para ver si tenían planes para el día de hoy. Ya tenían planes para hoy, así que me les uní.

Me quede de ver con ellas a las 3, así que tenia poco tiempo para arreglarme, Busque un vestido algo fresco, no muy formal pero decenté y unos zapatos de tacón. Eran aun las 2:30 así que comí algo que me preparo nana, no iba a dejar que me fuera así sin comer ni nada.

Llame a Matías para ver como iba todo. Pero no contestaba el teléfono, a lo mejor estaba ocupado. Le llamare al rato.

Dieron las 3. Me subí al Mustang y conduje hasta la nueva plaza. Me encontré con mis amigas en la entrada y al parecer me incluyeron en toda la ceremonia de apertura. Fue muy bonito, al final entre las cuatro cortamos el listón rojo y nos tomaron muchas fotos para distintos periódicos y revistas.

Estuvimos un rato rondando la plaza, entramos ha varias tiendas y compramos mucha ropa, me divertí mucho pero aun no sabia nada de Matías. Salí de la tienda en la que estábamos y le marque a Matías. No dio más de dos tonadas el teléfono y pude escuchar una respiración agitada del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-dije algo confundida.

-Bella, Amor - escuche la voz de Matías.

-Hola Matías ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?- pregunte mientras tomaba asiento en una banca que estaba cerca.

-Bien, en unas horas regreso ¿Cómo estas amor? – pregunto con su voz tierna.

-¡Vamos, ya cuelga! – Escuche la voz de una mujer del otro lado – te estoy esperando Matías – dijo con voz juguetona. – me quede en shock después de escuchar eso.

-Sabes que Matías cuando estés "desocupado" me vas a buscar a Forks si? – dije con tono sarcástico.

-Bella, no por favor – colgué después de eso.

Me sentía mareada, me dolía la cabeza. ¿Matías? ¿Enserio? Porque me hizo eso de él era de quién menos me lo esperaba. No se puede confiar en nadie. Les dije a mis amigas que me tenia que ir, no les explique las razones, creo que ya era momento de regresar a Forks. Estuve un rato más dando vueltas dentro de la plaza, Hasta que vi una estética.

Mire mi cabello, valla que ya me hacia falta un cambio. Entre y había una estilista desocupada. Así que tome asiento en su espacio de trabajo.

-Buenas tardes – dijo la señorita - ¿Qué quiere que le haga? – decía mientras tocaba mi cabello.

-Tendrá algún libro de cortes de cabello, me quiero hacer un cambio – la señorita quedo en Shock por lo que dije.

-Claro – me pasó un libro algo delgado y comencé a ojearlo. Hasta que vi un corte que me llamaba mucho la atención – elijo este – dije señalándolo y pude ver la cara de sorprendida de la señorita.

-¿Esta segura? – Pregunto con duda - ¿También quiere que se lo pinte? Como en la imagen.

-Sí, quiero que me quede igual a la foto, por favor.

En lo que la chica me teñía el cabello recibí varias llamadas de Matías, no le conteste ninguna hasta que después de 25 llamadas si hartaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – conteste enojada.

-Vamos Bella, no te enojes.

-¿Qué no me enoje? – casi grite y todos los que estaban en el salón me voltearon a ver.

-Bella por favor perdóname.

-Sabes no tengo tiempo para hablar, te veo algún día – colgué tan fuerte el teléfono que hasta a mi me dolió.

Después de que todo mi cambio termino me mire en el espejo. Puse cara de sorprendida cuando vi mi cambio. Pase de tener el cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño oscuro a Corto estilo 'Joan Jett' lacio y de color negro. Todas las chicas que estaban ahí me hicieron señas de que había quedado bien. Finalmente page y llame a nana para decirle que iba para la casa.

Salí rápidamente de la plaza en mi Mustang y me dirigí a la casa. Cuando llegue a casa le conté a nana todo lo que pasó con Matías y ella se vio muy desilusionada al igual que yo, mientras le contaba todo no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Ella me abrazo tiernamente.

Después de su abrazo tuve la brillante idea de que nana se fuera a casa conmigo. Y ella acepto, pues siempre estaba aquí, así que podría hacer lo mismo en la casa de allá. Rápido cada una fue a su habitación para guardar la ropa en maletas y estar listas para irnos hoy mismo, no quería ver a Matías para nada. Busque rápidamente los boletos para el avión y los compre. Baje todas las maletas al primer piso y le ayude a ella con las suyas. Me puse un poco triste por que extrañaría a mis amigas y a mi Mustang.

Fuimos directo al aeropuerto, nana estaba muy feliz por que iba a conocer por primera vez Forks. Llegamos a tiempo ya que el avión salía en unos 5 minutos.

Una vez en el avión nana se quedo dormida y yo saque mi ipod y comencé a escuchar música.

-Bella swan tu no tienes nada de suerte – susurre en voz baja.

Todo el viaje me quede dormida, pues con la música en el ipod hacia que me arrullara. Antes de llegar a Seattle nana me despertó. Me pude dar cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando.

-¿Bueno? –conteste toda dormida, ni siquiera vi el numero del que me llamaron.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estas?- era Matías valla que me estaba cansando.

-Deja de molestar ¿si? – dije algo enojada.

-Dime por favor – dijo Matías rogando.

-No te voy a decir.

En eso la voz del capitán anuncio que ya estábamos llegando a Seattle, Rayos.

-¿Estas en Seattle? ¿No me esperaste? – dijo gritándome.

-A mi no me hables así y claro que no te iba a esperar ¿Para que? Me tengo que ir sale, Bye.

-No b.. – le colgué antes de que terminara la oración.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto. Bajamos las cosas y salimos del aeropuerto. Ya eran como las 5 o 6 de la mañana. Charlie y Renee seguro estaban dormidos al igual que mis hermanos, ya no traía mucho efectivo para pagar un taxi. Así que marque un número en mi teléfono.

-¿Edward? Perdona la hora ¿estabas aun dormido? – _claro que si estúpida._

-Para ti nunca – dijo tiernamente, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

-Necesito un favor – hice una pausa - ¿Podrías venir por mi al aeropuerto?

-Estas en Seattle – grito con alegría- yeah! – lo ultimo lo dijo bajo pero alcancé a escucharlo.

-Sí, entonces ¿si podrías? – dije algo apenada.

-Claro, en 30 minutos estoy ahí – fue lo ultimo que dijo y colgó.

Así es, normalmente es una hora de Seattle a Forks pero sé que Edward maneja muy rápido. Le explique a nana quien era el y lo que había pasado entre nosotros y ella solo me aconsejo que no lo perdonara tan pronto. Le hare caso. Pasados los 30 minutos exactamente llego Edward en su volvo plateado.

_Bueno aquí vamos, _fue lo último que pensé cuando Edward se bajo del auto y se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, así es Matías no resulto ser tan bueno como decia. y pensar que era un chico encantador. Pero ni modo, por algo pasan las cosas(;<p>

Las veo en el siguiente capitulo,, Dejen Reviews Ciao:*


	10. Hogar dulce Hogar

**esto ya se lo saben - Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**010. Hogar dulce hogar.**

* * *

><p>Edward se acercó lentamente a mí, lo cual me puso de nervios. Cuando estuvo a poco metros de mi, le hice señas a nana. Edward nos saludo y subió rápido las maletas al auto. Yo me subí en el asiento del copiloto y nana se fue en el asiento de atrás.<p>

-Bella! ¿Qué rayos te hiciste en el cabello? – pregunto algo asustado.

-¿Tan mal se ve?- lo voltee a ver – De todas maneras no me importa tu opinión – fue lo ultimo que dije y le guiñe un ojo.

Durante el camino Edward tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Ni te emociones Cullen.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Solo conduce – dije cruzando los brazos y pude escuchar unas risitas de nana.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nana se bajo rápido y fue a tocar el timbre. Yo me quede a solas unos minutos con Edward.

-Bueno Edward gracias por traernos.

-No hay de que – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cara.

-Tranquilo querido Eddie – pude ver como frunció el ceño – No te perdonare tan fácil.

Salí del auto al mismo tiempo que el y de pronto Emmett y Jasper salieron de la casa. Parecían muy contentos con nana, la hicieron pasar y se acercaron al auto. Yo estaba de espaldas a ellos.

-Edward ¿Quién es tu querida amiga?- dijo Emmett, Edward solo aguantaba las risas y yo me quede en estado de shock.

-Soy tu hermana – dije mientras me giraba – Idiota – le di un golpe en la cabeza.

De pronto las risas de Jasper y Edward inundaron el lugar, a lo que yo solo bufé.

-Ayúdenme con las maletas queridos hermanos –dije con tono sarcástico.

-Ya vamos jefa – dijo Jasper.

Mis hermanos se metieron a la casa y yo me quede ahí con Edward. Pude sentir todas las miradas que provenían desde la ventana de mi casa. Así es, mis hermanos y nana estaban de chismosos en la ventana.

-Bueno Edward, em gracias por todo.

-No hay de que Bella – hizo una pausa – oye em, te gustaría salir algún día.

-¿Am claro? – ¡que rayos! – nos vemos luego.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y el me abrazo, por un momento me gusto estar así, no me quería separar de él, en serio no quería hacerlo. Pero el publico comenzó a aplaudir y silbar lo cual fue incomodo para los dos y pude notar que ambos nos sonrojamos. Camine rápidamente hacia la casa, mientras Edward se subía a su auto y conducía de regreso a casa.

Cuando entre a la casa Renee y Charlie iban bajando las escaleras, al parecer el ruido que hicieron mis hermanos los despertó.

-Bella querida – menciono Renee y me abrazo fuertemente – no esperaba que regresaras tan pronto – hizo una pausa y me miro de abajo para arriba - ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

Todos voltearon a verme esperando la respuesta.

-Larga historia – fue lo único que dije.

Charlie y Renee recibieron muy bien a nana, al parecer ellos la extrañaban tanto como yo. La ayude a acomodarse en una habitación para huéspedes, esta seria su nueva habitación. Nana se quedo dormida, al parecer estaba algo cansada por el largo viaje, igual yo lo estaba pero tenia que hablar unas cosas con Charlie. Cerré despacio la puerta y camine hacia el despacho de Charlie, toque levemente la puerta y solo escuche su _adelante_. Entre y él estaba frente a su computadora, negocios de seguro.

-Toma asiento bella ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-Si, es acerca de mi Mustang.

-¿Se ha averiado el auto? – pregunto algo dudoso, pues claro no entendía nada.

-No, no, el auto esta en perfectas condiciones solo que te quería pedir un favor – agache la mirada – Quería ver si podías hacer que lo trajeran acá a Forks.

Parecía que no le había dicho nada, pues alzo el teléfono, marco un numero y comenzó ha hablar en volumen bajo. Me pare hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero en eso Charlie colgó el teléfono.

-Bella, mañana tendrás tu auto – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Comencé a saltar de la emoción – gracias papá – le di un fuerte abrazo y Salí saltando de la habitación. No es que no quiera mi moto, al contrario la amo, pero para Forks no me conviene.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, toda la casa estaba tranquila, al parecer mis hermanitos salieron con sus novias. Entre a mi cuarto y saque mis cosas de las maletas y las comencé a acomodar en sus respectivos lugares. Termine tumbada en la cama con mi laptop a un lado, la prendí y en lo que la laptop se encendía me di media vuelta y dormí profundamente.

Cuando me levante eran aproximadamente como las 6 de la tarde. Vi que tenía un mensaje de Alec. Quería saber como estaba, les mande un mensaje a Jacob y a él diciéndoles que nos veríamos a las 6:30 en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa.

Estaba lista para hacerles una broma, ya que ellos no sabían de mi corte de cabello, y apenas se avían enterado de que había llegado. Rápidamente me puse unas gafas y una gorra, camine en dirección al parque y cuando llegue me di cuenta que aun no habían llegado, tome asiento en una banca. Les mande un mensaje de donde estaba exactamente. No pasaron mas de 5 minutos y los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo, me dio risa ver como me buscaban entre la poca gente. Hice una voz un poco ronca desde mi asiento.

-Disculpen, buscan a alguien –dije ocultando un poco la cara, pude ver que llame la atención de los dos y creo que comenzaron a babear cuando me vieron.

-Em si – dijo Alec – Es maso menos de mi estatura, un poco más baja de cabello castaño oscuro, algo largo, am.

-Es flacucha – dijo Jacob y en ese momento me eche encima de el - tranquila señorita, que le pasa.

-Flacucha tu abuela ¡Gigantón! – en eso pude sentir como vibraba su cuerpo por sus carcajadas.

-¿Bella? –dijo Alec.

-Así me dicen – le guiñe un ojo y me baje de Jacob.

-¿Qué rayos te paso? – Dijo Jacob – Ya quítate la peluca – lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Es mi cabello estúpido! – le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo que me dolió más a mi.

-Te ves bien de todas formas – dijo Alec de manera tierna.

El resto de la tarde-noche estuve con ellos en el parque, jugando a las luchitas, ellos haciendo bromas de mi cabello, cada vez que decían algo les daba un golpe en la cabeza, eso solo hacia que les diera más risa. Compramos unos helados y nos la pasamos tranquilos en el parque.

_Como los extrañaba_.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeñs últimamente no podre actualizar muy seguido,, por que acabo de comenzar un nuevo semestre en el bachillerato, así que casi no tengo tiempo. Pero bueno hare todo lo posible por escribir y obviamente terminare la historia ok? No se si terminarla primero y después comenzar con el otro fanfic que estoy haciendo,, o ya empezar a subirlo ¿Cómo ven?<strong>

**Espero sus Reviews Ciao;3 ~L Rys**


	11. Ultimo Día

** Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**011. Ultimo día.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días y hoy era domingo, el último día de vacaciones. Me levante temprano gracias a mi grandote hermano Emmett quien comenzó a tocar la puerta como desesperado.<p>

-¿Qué quieres? – dije toda dormida.

-Dice nana, que el desayuno ya esta listo – dijo con voz de niño pequeño – como en los viejos tiempos bella – solo escuche como aplaudía y celebraba.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse una ropa que estaba fuera de las cajas. Baje rápidamente y vi la mesa lista para que todos desayunaran. Todos estábamos ya sentados, desayunando unos ricos Hot Cakes que nana preparo, un poco de jugo de naranja y todos estábamos disfrutando. De pronto escuche el tono de mi celular, Salí corriendo del comedor hacia mi cuarto. Cuando vi el teléfono me di cuenta que era una llamada de Edward.

-Hola Eddie – dije jugando.

-ja ja graciosa – dijo en tono sarcástico - ¿estas lista para salir hoy?

-¿Salir? – rayos de seguro se me olvido o algo - ¿A dónde?

-Que te parece que sea una sorpresa. Paso por ti a las 5 ¿esta bien?

-Claro, te veo en un rato.

Colgué y baje de nuevo a terminar mi desayuno. Durante el desayuno Emmett y Jasper se la pasaban haciendo bromas con la comida y sobre la comida, pero cada que decían algo malo sobre la comida, nana les daba un golpe en la cabeza y solo así los calmaba.

Terminado el desayuno le pedí a Jasper que me llevara a Seattle por mi Mustang, se habían retrasado unos días por unos problemas que no tenia la menor idea sobre que se trataba. Jasper me llevo en su Mercedes y pasamos por Alice para que nos acompañara. Si, desde que mi hermanito y Alice son novios casi nunca se separan. Durante el camino Alice comenzó a hablar sobre que pensaba ponerse para la escuela al día siguiente, y los planes que tenia para todos nosotros. Despues de los problemas que tuve con Edward Alice y Rose se volvieron mis mejores amigas, siempre estábamos al pendiente de la otra, y nos ayudábamos con cualquier cosa, aparte de ser algo así como confidentes.

Ya habíamos entrado a Seattle cuando Alice comenzó a decir:

-Ya me entere de tu cita de hoy – dijo mirándome por retrovisor y me guiño el ojo.

-¿Qué cita? – dijo jasper con tono de hermano protector.

-Pues va a salir con mi hermano tontito – dijo Allie dándole un tierno beso.

-Em, si la cita – dije tratando de evadir el tema.

Pude ver el ceño fruncido de Jasper.

-¡Ya llegamos! – dije casi saltando.

Me baje del auto y camine hacia las oficinas del lugar, mi hermano y su novia iban detrás de mi. Firme unos cuantos papeles y llamaron a Charlie para avisarle que ya estaba ahí. Cuando termine todo me dijeron que esperara afuera. Salí de las oficinas y a los 5 minutos pude ver que traían mi bello Mustang rojo. En ese momento me trajo malos recuerdos acerca de Matías, sigo sin poder creerlo. Me entregaron las llaves de mi auto. Me despedí de Jasper y Allie, les dije que iría un rato a la plaza a comprar unas cosas, y que después los alcanzaba en la casa.

Me subí en mi auto y me sentí muy cómoda, lo extrañaba mucho aunque sea solo un auto. Conduje en dirección al centro. Pase a unas cuantas zapaterías y tiendas de accesorios, después conduje de nuevo ahora hacia la plaza. Estacione el auto lo más cerca de la entrada principal, me baje y camine hacia adentro. Entre a una tienda de Sears y comencé a ver la ropa para mujeres. Compre ropa para la cita con Edward el día de hoy, tan solo de pensarlo me pongo roja y al parecer la cajera se dio cuenta. Salí de la tienda y camine en la plaza.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros y me giraba. Cuando voltee a ver quien era me di cuenta de que era Matías. Espera,, ¿Matías?

-Suéltame, quieres – dije con tono furioso.

-Vamos amor no estés enojada – lo decía como si no hubiera hecho nada -¿por favor?

-Acaso eres idiota, te he dicho que me sueltes.

-Bella, perdóname por favor – él iba detrás de mí mientras salía a una terraza que tenia la plaza.

-No creo poder hacerlo, así que vete.

-Bella, no fue mi intención hacerlo –acaso me cree idiota – no se en que estaba pensando – de pronto me abrazo y me levanto unos cuantos centímetros del piso - sabes que te amo.

-¡Bájame! – comencé a gritarle, de la nada el me planto un beso, lo sentía muy apasionado y al principio se lo iba a corresponder pero no soy tan tonta. – Suéltame, Suéltame – dije mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes, que al parecer no le habían dolido para nada.

-¿Acaso no la escuchaste? Dijo que la soltaras – era la voz de Edward, estaba muy furioso. Lo pude notar en su voz, pero ¿de donde salió?

-¿y tu quién te crees? – dijo Matías soltándome, y yo por mi torpeza caí al suelo.

-Idiota – dijo Edward mirándolo feo, me ayudo a levantarme – vámonos Bella – me tomo de la mano y a los pocos pasos de nuevo Matías me tomo del brazo.

-Ella no va a ningún lado – dijo Matías.

-Ouch, me duele – me apretaba cada vez más fuerte el brazo. En ese momento me acorde de mi pleito con Edward y como me sujetaba igual de fuerte, no pude evitar que se me salieran unas cuantas lagrimas – suéltame por favor – dije casi rogando y pude ver la cara de Edward, parecía que quería estallar.

-Suéltala ahora mismo – dijo Edward dándole un fuerte golpe a Matías, lo cual hizo que me soltara.

-Ella es mía – dijo Matías y le devolvió el golpe en la cara pero con más fuerza aun - ¿entendiste?

Edward estaba tirado en el piso, el golpe fue muy fuerte y me pude dar cuenta. _Maldita sea, _me dolía tanto verlo ahí tirado. Matías estaba en shock.

-¿Eso era lo que querias? – Prácticamente le grite – lárgate de aquí – Edward se levanto del suelo algo mareado y le dio un golpe en el estomago.

-Vamos Bella, no necesito problemas – dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

-No te quiero cerca de aquí Matías – camine con Edward dentro de la plaza.

Íbamos tomados de la mano, estaba tan contenta y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Nos sentamos en los comedores. Edward me miraba tan tierno, me ponía nerviosa y me ponía roja. Lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta que estaba sangrando un poco en su ceja.

-Edward, estas sangrando – dije preocupada.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital o algo.

-No tranquila – dijo tiernamente y comenzó a acariciar mi rostro. Disfrute mucho ese momento, pero no podía dejar que se quedara con la sangre ahí.

Lo arrastre hasta mi auto casi, y nos dirigimos al hospital.

-¿Y este auto? – dijo Edward algo sorprendido.

-Es mi viejo auto – le guiñe un ojo. El solo soltó unas risas.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital, estacione el auto y bajamos. El me tomo desprevenidamente de las manos y me dio un beso tan apasionado y tierno a la vez, poco a poco me iba quedando sin aire, pero a quien le importa el oxigeno si tienes a Edward Cullen besándote, nos fuimos separando poco a poco y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al hospital.

Al entrar nos encontramos con el Dr. Carlisle, que se vio algo sorprendido por como íbamos Edward y yo de la mano. Al Dr. Lo conocí en una junta del colegio, él tiene la piel extremadamente pálida. Mide 1.90 m., su pelo es de color rubio, y sus son color dorado. Es realmente muy apuesto, ya veo de donde saco Edward todo lo guapo. Tan solo de pensarlo me sonrojo.

-Edward ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Pregunto Carlisle mirando la herida de Ed – vamos, te curare.

Fuimos al consultorio de Carlisle y ahí comenzó a curarlo, le dio unas cuantas puntadas a Edward. Al parecer la herida si era grande. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí Edward no me soltó para nada.

Pasamos el resto del día en su casa viendo la tele, escuchando música y también estuvimos jugando un poco. Su familia no estaba en casa, y al parecer no volverían hasta mañana así que la casa estaba muy callada.

Definitivamente me la paso muy bien con Edward y después de todo lo quiero tanto como el a mi. El ruido que hizo mi estomago interrumpió el momento. Ed se paro rápidamente para prepararme algo de comer, pero no podía estar cerca del fuego por las puntadas, por lo tanto, le ofrecí que pidiera una pizza. La comida llego en 30 min. Y yo salí a pagar todo, aprovechando que Edward había subido a su habitación.

Puse la pizza sobre la mesa, y me tome la libertad de traer unos platos de la cocina. Lo acomode todo en la mesa y espere a que Edward bajara. Finalmente bajo y tomo asiento junto a mí. Parecía que escondía algo con su brazo en la espalda pues lo traía hacia atrás desde el momento en que bajo, comenzaba a servirle a Edward su rebanada y luego la mía. De pronto saco una bella rosa roja y me la dio, con su otra mano acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla. El era tan perfecto y tan bello.

-Bella – dijo tiernamente mirándome a los ojos - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Cuando dijo eso rápidamente me sonroje.

-Claro que si – dije depositando un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios.

Este chico vale mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola peqe's! bueno pues espero les guste el capitulo y tratare de actualizar un poco más seguido pero el colegio no deja : pues los leo en el siguiente capitulo,, Ya casi termina este fanfic. Ciao;3**

**PD: Gracias por sus Reviews,, los tomare mucho en cuenta y les hare caso. Dejen un Review me encanta leerlos y me hacen feliz:D**


	12. Nuevas amistades

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia. Blah Blah Blah**

**012. Nuevas amistades.**

* * *

><p>Por fin ya era viernes, la semana había pasado muy lenta, pues en la escuela sucedieron unas cuantas cosas raras y pues bueno la reacción que todos tenían cuando sabían que yo era novia de Edward fue diferente en cada persona.<p>

Flashback:

Lunes por la mañana, el primer día de clases después de las pequeñas vacaciones. Edward paso temprano por mí, lo cual sorprendió a Renee, pues ella aun no sabía nada de que Edward y yo éramos novios. No pensaba decirle nada, al menos no en este momento pero como siempre mis hermanos abrieron su gran boca.

-Oh Bella, ya llego tu novio – dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Isabella Marie Swan – dijo Renee - ¿acaso tienes algo que contarme? – puso sus manos en su cadera.

-Larga historia ma – le di un beso en la frente – Los quiero.

Fue lo último que dije y salí corriendo del lugar. Al llegar al auto Edward estaba parado del lado del copiloto abriendo la puerta como todo un caballero. Durante todo el trayecto a la escuela íbamos tomados de la mano fue algo tan tierno, cuando llegamos Edward estaciono el auto en el primer lugar que encontró. Bajamos los dos del auto al mismo tiempo y pude sentir las miradas de todos sobre nosotros.

Edward me tomo fuertemente de la mano y caminamos hacia donde estaban Alice y Rosalie. Alice corrió rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Bienvenida a la familia – dijo la pequeña.

-Cuñadita – dijo rose – ya me entere de las buenas nuevas.

-Así es rose – dijo Edward mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

Al paso de unos 10 minutos mis hermanos llegaron y comenzaron de acaramelados con mis amigas. Dieron el toque y nos dirigimos hacia el salón. Cuando entramos, Edward y yo entramos juntos. Jacob se paró de su asiento y me abrazo, me levanto un poco del suelo a decir verdad. Mientras que Alec estaba indignado, no sé por qué razón no me quería mirar, ni siquiera me saludo.

La clase comenzó de manera normal. Me senté con Jacob como de costumbre, hasta que me di cuenta de algo, ¿Qué hace Alec aquí? Si este no es su salón.

-Hey tonto – le susurre a Jacob dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo -¿Qué hace Alec aquí?

-Pues al parecer pidió su cambio ¿no es obvio? – soltó una risa algo bajo.

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan tonta eh – en eso el profesor volteo a callarnos y todos comenzaron a reír.

La clase paso rápido, y comenzó el descanso. Fuimos todos a la cafetería, pero me di cuenta de que ni Jacob ni Alec estaban ahí. Me pare de mi lugar y Edward me miro algo confuso, le hice señas de que regresaría y camine hacia el salón. Cuando me acerque a la puerta pude escuchar dos voces y si no me equivocaban eran las de Jake y Alec. Me quede ahí escuchando la conversación, aunque sabía que estaba mal hacerlo, pero tenía que saber porque Alec se comportaba así conmigo.

-¿Por qué rayos te cambiaste? – pregunto Jacob.

-Acaso no es obvio, lo hice por ella – se escuchó un golpe.

-Tranquilo – dijo jake – Ya lo podrás arreglar luego.

-¿Arreglarlo? – Dijo Alec con sarcasmo – Que no te has dado cuenta de que ya está con él. Nunca me hará caso.

-¿No te lo esperabas? Era más que obvio.

-Sí, pero no ahorita. Pensé que tal vez tendría una oportunidad – pude escuchar como gruño Alec – soy un idiota.

-Vamos Alec, cálmate bro – dijo jake – Habla con ella. Sabes está muy confundida por tu actitud. No la trates mal.

-¿Eso serviría de algo? – Dijo Alec – Me gusta Bella y lo sabes, ya no puedo hacer nada.

Espera ¿bella? ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle a Alec? Pero como sucedió eso, si solo hemos sido muy buenos amigos, me llevo igual de bien con el que con Jacob. En qué momento paso esto que ni cuenta me di. Estaba prácticamente en shock cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Ni me moví del lugar en el que estaba. Cuando vi la cara de Alec.

-Bueno ahora ya lo sabes todo – dijo y se fue caminando por el pasillo y solo me quede mirando al suelo.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Jacob con algo de preocupación – hay que sentarnos un rato.

Dijo y comenzó a jalarme hacia unas bancas que estaban cerca del salón.

-¿Cuándo paso? – Jacob me miro confuso.

-Bueno Bella, creo que eso era algo obvio desde un principio. Pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara.

Continuamos hablando hasta que sonó el timbre.

Fin del Flashback.

Esta vez yo me fui en mi auto, necesitaba pensar un poco y le dije a Edward que me iría en mi coche. De todas maneras no quiero que sea una costumbre eso de que el valla por mi todos los días.

En el camino al colegio puse la música a todo volumen y comencé a cantar a todo pulmón. Definitivamente yo no sirvo para cantar. Cuando llegue al colegio vi que la camioneta de Alec estaba estacionada y había un lugar junto a él. Estacione mi Mustang perfectamente y me baje del auto. Busque a Alec con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, seguro estará en algún lugar de la escuela. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando tropecé con dos chicas, y mi gran torpeza ayudo a que les tirara sus libros. Las dos eran altas, una era de piel blanca, sus ojos eran color chocolate como los míos, su cabello era castaño claro y rizado, era largo. En cambio la otra era todo lo contrario a ella. Era igual de alta que la primera, solo que esta tenía la piel morena, se podría decir que apiñonada, sus ojos eran café oscuro y su cabello era negro, lacio y corto, un poco más largo que el mío.

-Oh disculpen – dije algo apenada y les ayude a levantar sus libros.

-Em no te preocupes – dijo la chica blanca – Mi nombre es Reneesme – puse cara rara de seguro, pues cuando escuche su nombre ella soltó una risa por mi reacción.

-Yo soy Leah – dijo la otra chica.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy bella – les entregué los libros - ¿son nuevas cierto? – Las dos asintieron.

-Somos de 4 semestre – dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

-Genial, yo también ¿en qué grupo están?- Pregunte entusiasmada.

-En el B - Dijo Reneesme.

-Oh que bien, son de mi grupo ¿Ya saben dónde está el salón? – las dos parecían muy confundidas.

-No, nos podrías acom… - las mire raro pues parecía que admiraban algo que estaba detrás de mí.

Sentí una mano sobre la mía y enseguida note que era Edward. El solo comenzó a reír por la reacción de las dos chicas. A los pocos segundos llegaron mis hermanos con sus novias. Las chicas miraban a todos como si los admiraran.

-Am Leah, Reneesme ¿les pasa algo? – pregunte confundida. Al parecer comenzarían a tirar baba si seguían viendo a los chicos lo cual me dio un poco de celos, solo un poco.

-N-no nada – dijo Reneesme algo nerviosa.

-Vamos amor, no tardan en dar el toque – dijo Edward dándome un dulce beso.

-Ellas son nuevas, les dije a todos. Les presento a mis dos hermanos ellos son Emmett y Jasper – ambos saludaron sonrientes – Ellas son mis lindas amigas – señale a Alice y a Rose – sus nombres son Rosalie y Alice – la pequeña duende se despegó de Jasper y corrió a abrazar a las nuevas.

-Bienvenidas, se van a divertir aquí – dijo allie emocionada.

-Y él es mi novio Edward – dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Hey niños sepárense por favor – dijo Jacob que venía hacia nosotros – wow bella, preséntame a tus amigas – ambas comenzaron a reír.

-Vámonos tonto que ya dieron el toque – le dije jalándolo del brazo hacia el salón.

Edward y los demás venían detrás de mí. Cuando entramos todos pude ver la cara de Alec, aún seguía enojado conmigo, eso me deprimió un poco.

-Preséntale a tus amigas – me susurro Jacob en el oído – pero déjame la morenita a mí – le solté un golpe.

-idiota, su nombre es Leah y yo le daré a escoger a Alec – le saque la lengua y el solo hizo un puchero.

Jale a Reneesme del brazo y camine hacia Alec. Le pedí que me siguiera la corriente. Cuando nos acercamos a Alec pude ver que se puso nervioso.

-Oye tonto – le llame a Alec – no te importa si mi amiga Reneesme –me trabe un poco en el nombre, lo cual le resulto gracioso a la chica – se sienta contigo.

-Si no quieres, no hay problema – dijo Reneesme de manera tímida.

-Claro que no, hay un puesto libre, si quieres siéntate – dijo Alec y pude ver en su mirada que le gustaba Reneesme.

Los deje a ambos platicando. Pude notar que Leah aún seguía parada en la entrada y como aun el maestro no llegaba fui por ella. La jale del brazo hacia el lugar de Jacob, aunque ese era mi lugar se lo dejare a ella y yo me sentare con Edward.

-Como usted ordeno – le dije a Jake guiñándole un ojo, el solo soltó una risotada – Leah, el tonto que vez ahí se llama Jacob, tonto ella es Leah.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

-Hola – dijo leah algo nerviosa.

-Em Leah ¿no te importa sentarte aquí? – le pregunte – tranquila, la estupidez no se pega – Jacob me dio un zape.

-Vamos siéntate Leah – dijo Jacob, al parecer agarro mucha confianza.

Los deje ahí y me fui a sentar junto a Edward, el cual me abrazo tiernamente y comenzó a decirme algunas cosas.

-Eres muy buena Bella – dijo dándome un beso.

-Ojala eso fuera posible – dije devolviéndole el beso – espero eso lo distraiga por un tiempo – voltee a ver a Alec y parecía algo alegre.

-No entiendo – dijo Edward y vi como frunció el ceño.

-Larga historia amor – dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Pues eso fue todo por hoy! Perdonen por subirlo ya tarde y por tardar algo en escribirlo. Pero la escuela me está volviendo loca,, gracias a todas por sus Reviews ustedes me hacen Feliz.<strong>

**¿Qué tal se la pasaron el día de san Valentín? Cuéntenme y pues lo tomare en cuenta para mí próximo capítulo porque lo quiero hacer sobre eso ¿sí? Nos leemos luego Ciao;3**

**Por cierto aunque sea un poco tarde pero Feliz San Valentín pqes!**

**PD: no me gusta no actualizar seguido :c  
><strong>


	13. Oh san Valentín

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**013. Oh san Valentín.**

* * *

><p>El día de hoy es 14 de febrero, así es, San Valentín. Realmente no le encuentro el sentido a este día, ciertamente todo el mundo gasta dinero alocado y sin sentido. El amor se demuestra diariamente, cada minuto, cada segundo. No un solo día en el que el precio de todas las cosas aumenta.<p>

Estaba lista para ir al colegio, iba bajando por las escaleras tropecé con el montón de cajas que estorbaban el paso. Pude sentir el frio del piso recorrer toda mi cara.

-¡Bella! – dijo Emmett alzando las manos al cielo – cuidado con las cosas torpe.

-Gracias por ayudarme hermanito –dije mientras comenzaba a levantarme - ¿Qué es todo esto? –comencé a abrir las cajas.

Dentro había muchos peluches de todos tamaños, flores, chocolates y unas que otras joyas. _Esto es a lo que me refiero_… me dirigí a la cocina y me encontré con un hermoso florero repleto de rosas rojas y blancas. Y una caja más pequeña _A Jasper no le importara si le echó un vistazo a las cosas_, abrí lentamente la caja, evitando hacer algún ruido cuando de pronto escuche que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Rápidamente me gire y me encontré con Jasper con un semblante muy serio.

-Aja! – Grito Emmett – te cachamos!

-Estúpidos – susurre – tranquilos no les diré nada a sus noviecitas.

-Claro hermanita, o si no sufrirás – Dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digan.

-¿Y que le vas a dar a Edward? – pregunto Emmett alzando una ceja.

-_Rayos_ – Se me olvido por completo. Tome rápidamente una de las rosas del florero de Jasper, unos chocolates y un peluche de Emmett – Ya tengo el regalo – decía mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Cuando salí de la casa pude escuchar un _BELLA_ dentro de la casa. Ops, luego se los repondré. Para mi fortuna Edward ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, trate de esconder rápidamente los "regalos" que le tenía. Este se bajó de su auto y camino hasta donde estaba. Me dio un fuerte abrazó y un beso muy tierno, comencé a profundizarlo hasta que escuche que alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros.

-Buenos días Bella – hizo una pausa – Edward – dijo Charlie y camino hacia su auto.

Caminamos hacia el carro, y al llegar al lado del copiloto Edward me abrió la puerta y pude ver un gran oso de peluche, de color marrón y se veía muy pachoncito, me recordaba a Emmett, solté una pequeña risa. Voltee a ver a mi novio, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y lo abracé fuertemente.

Tome al oso entre mis brazos y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Durante el camino Edward me dijo que ya tenía todo planeado para el día de hoy ¿Qué estará planeando? Cuando llegamos al colegio, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

Antes de que fuéramos al salón saqué rápidamente la rosa, el peluche y los chocolates que les quité a mis hermanos.

-Toma, espero te gusten – dije un poco apenada.

-Oh bella, no era necesario – dijo acariciando mis mejillas- con que estés conmigo es más que suficiente – me tomo por la cintura y me acerco poco a poco y me dio un beso tierno en los labios.

Comenzamos a caminar a nuestro salón. Fue algo gracioso ver como todas las parejas tenían sus regalos en las manos, incluyéndonos a Edward y a mí. En mis brazos llevaba mi gran nuevo peluche, realmente estaba hermoso, al igual que Edward, me sonroje al pensar eso. Edward llevaba en sus brazos la rosa y el pequeño peluche, los chocolates los guardo en su mochila. Había una enorme cantidad de globos por toda la escuela.

Finalmente llegamos al salón y al entrar pude ver a Alec con Nessie, ósea Reneesme. El tonto de Jacob le puso ese apodo que porque "_su nombre era muy enredado_" y pues bueno eso era cierto. Nessie tenía 2 grandes globos en forma de corazón y una gran caja de regalo. Gire un poco y vi a Jacob con Leah, estos dos estaban abrazados, se veían muy tiernos. Leah tenía una gran caja al lado suyo, al parecer era su regalo, y aun no lo había abierto.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y tomé asiento. Todas mis compañeras se quedaron viendo el gran peluche, es que en serio ese peluche lo era.

Cuando estuve a punto de pararme para saludar a mis amigos, llego el maestro y tuve que sentarme Emmett, Rose, Allie y Jasper aún no llegaban lo cual se me hizo extraño, pero tal parece que los invoque, porque al paso de unos minutos ellos ya estaban tocando la puerta.

Todos estaban despeinados y algo desarreglados, lo cual se nos hizo gracioso a todos. Las carcajadas de Jake se escucharon por todo el salón y el maestro nos hizo callar.

-Adelante – dijo el maestro volviendo a lo suyo.

Emmett y Jasper se sentaron juntos en la mesa que estaba al lado mío.

-¿Y los regalos?- pregunte susurrando.

-En los autos – dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Emmett señalando al peluche.

-Es Eddie – dije abrazando fuertemente al peluche. Edward hizo a sonrisa torcida que tanto me encanta, al parecer por el nombre.

La clase continúo y se me hizo prácticamente eterna. Cuando era la hora de descanso salimos al patio, ya que estaba soleado y era raro ver eso en Forks. Nos reunimos todos en una sola mesa, Jacob, Leah, Alec, Renees… Nessie, Allie, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo. Abracé fuertemente a Jacob y a Alec que se encontraban juntos. Jacob saco de su mochila unos chocolates, de mi marca favorita. Se lo agradecí mucho y Alec me dio una rosa muy bonita que tenía en las manos.

-Oye Bells ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo Alec un poco apenado.

-Claro – dije, aunque no sabía sobre que – dime.

-Umh, no aquí, un poco más privado. Te importaría alejarnos un poco – ya sus palabras eran más serias.

-Uh, Bella está en problemas – dijo Jacob jugando.

-Cállate tonto – dije dándole un zape.

Alec y yo nos alejamos unos cuantos metros.

-Bueno Bella – comenzó Alec – quiero pedirte disculpas – dijo mirando al suelo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo.

-Si lo he hecho, mi comportamiento en estas semanas ha sido muy malo y sabes bien que yo no soy así contigo – solo asentí – realmente me gustas, o me gustabas – frunció el ceño – pero bueno, te aprecio más como una amiga y espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.

-Claro que no tontín – dije mientras lo abrazaba – sabes que te quiero mucho y eso no pasara.

-Gracias Bella te aprecio demasiado.

-Lo sé, oye y por cierto haces muy bonita pareja con Nessie – lo que dije lo sonrojo un poco.

-¿Apoco no es linda? Me gustaría que fuera mi novia pero creo que sería muy apresurado ¿o no? – dijo algo nervioso.

-Claro que lo es, y aprovecha el día de hoy. Yo sé que a ella también le gustas.

-Eres la mejor.

Dicho esto caminamos de regreso a la mesa donde estaban todos. Saque de mi mochila una caja con pastelillos, cada uno era de chocolate y en la parte de arriba tenían un corazón. Les fui dando dos a cada uno de mis amigos y al parecer les gustaron mucho. Me senté junto a Ed y el me abrazó. Este día iba muy bien, aunque fuera muy comercial, pero bueno ya lo superare. Emmett comenzó a molestarme con cosas de enamorados y todas sus ocurrencias cuando de pronto lo acorrale o eso creía yo.

-Emmett ¿me podrías decir por que llegaron todos despeinados? – pregunte seriamente. Y vi como Allie, Rose y Jazz me voltearon a ver y luego a Emmett esperando que no respondiera algo tonto.

-Un rapidin matutino hermana – contesto Emmett jugando con el pastelillo que tenia en las manos, automáticamente todos lo fulminaron con la mirada. Y yo simplemente estaba con la boca abierta.

-Calla corazón – dijo Rose dándole un beso.

-Claro – fue lo único que conteste, aun no asimilaba la respuesta de mi hermano.

El resto del día en el colegio se fue rápido y tranquilo. Al terminar las clases me encontré con Edward de nuevo y me llevo a mi casa.

-Recuerda amor, a las 5 pasó por ti – me dio un dulce beso, y yo solo asentí.

Me baje del auto y camine a la casa. En la entrada había una rosa con una nota. Tome cuidadosamente la rosa y guarde la nota en mis bolsillos, entre a la casa. Fui a la cocina y puse la rosa en un florero con agua y saque la nota de mi bolso.

Lo primero que pude ver era mi nombre en la parte de enfrente. Qué raro, no esperaba nada de nadie. La abrí rápidamente y comencé a leer.

_Querida Bella:_

_Perdona por mandarte esta rosa, pero aún no he dejado de quererte. ¿Recuerdas el san Valentín pasado? Prometí que cada año te mandaría una rosa roja, sin importar si tuviéramos problemas, o aunque ya no estuviéramos juntos. En fin, espero que esto no te moleste y si es así, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer. Y sobre la forma en la que terminamos, fue totalmente mi culpa, fui un idiota y lo acepto. Sé que Edward y tú ya son novios, mis felicitaciones a ambos. En unos cuantos días me iré de Forks y regresare a Los Ángeles. Así que si algún día me decides perdonar ya sabes dónde estaré. Te quiero y siempre te querré._

_Matías._

Una lágrima salió de mis ojos y fue recorriendo mi rostro. Los recuerdos sobre el san Valentín pasado llegaron a mi mente.

Flashback:

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, el día de hoy era san Valentín. Matías tenía Organizado todo para el día de hoy, era su turno de hacerlo, ya que cada año nos turnábamos para planear la "_cita secreta_" así le llamábamos.

Alguien toco el timbre, y nana corrió a abrir, al abrir la puerta nana dio un pequeño grito, por lo cual me asome y pude ver a Matías con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, rápidamente fui hasta donde estaba el y lo abracé fuertemente, pronto lo hice pasar y puse las rosas en la cocina. Tome la mano de Matías y fuimos hacia su auto, llevaba el puesto un lindo traje negro y sus zapatos negros, yo llevaba puesto un vestido color azul claro y unas zapatillas negras. Me cargo y me subió a su Jeep del lado del copiloto y luego él fue hacia su lugar.

Condujo aproximadamente unos 30 minutos hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a donde llegamos a una muy bella cabaña. Me cargo de nuevo y me llevo dentro de la casa. Me bajo despacio y pude admirar lo bella que era la pequeña casa por dentro. Estaba totalmente amueblada, tenía una sala de cuero negro, y un televisor de plasma. Del otro lado estaba el comedor en el cual había bellas y platos, prácticamente estaba lista para sentarse a cenar. Tome asiento en la silla del comedor y espere en lo que Matías calentaba la comida. La puso sobre la mesa.

-Cortesía de tu suegra – dijo un poco apenado.

-Entonces estará deliciosa – dije y de hecho lo era.

Durante la cena fue muy tierno y cariñoso conmigo y yo lo fui igualmente con él. Llevamos todos los trastes a la cocina y después nos pusimos a ver una película. Durante la película le di unos cuantos besos, los cuales se volvían más apasionados cada vez. No sé qué nos pasó, pero la calentura llego a nosotros. Me puse sobre él y comencé a besarlo y acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa a lo cual el me detuvo.

-¿Estas segura? – dijo dándome otros cuantos besos.

-Lo estoy.

Me cargo y me llevo a una habitación. Cuando entramos, vi todo el piso lleno de pétalos de rosas, había una cama matrimonial con colchas blancas y tres rosas sobre las almohadas. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y me dejo sobre la cama. Rápidamente lo tome del cuello y lo atraje hacia mí. Comencé a desabrocharle su camisa y el me ayudo a quitarme el vestido. Sus manos acariciaban a mi piel de manera tan tierna, todo fue perfecto para ser mi primera vez, él era la persona perfecta, era el momento perfecto y en el lugar correcto. Después de toda la acción nos quedamos dormidos, él tenía su brazo sobre mi estómago y yo solo lo acariciaba hasta que me quede completamente dormida. Al paso de unas horas la luz entro por la ventana, lo cual hizo que me despertara. Cuando vi como estábamos recordé toda la noche que pasamos y me mordí el labio.

-Te amo, lo sabes –dijo Matías dándome un beso.

-También te amo.

-Sabes Bella, sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros, cada año te obsequiare una rosa roja, demostrándote todo mi amor.

-Gracias amor.

Fin del flashback.

Ya llevaba unos 30 minutos llorando, subí a mi habitación, pues no quería que nadie me viera así. Entre mis lágrimas me quede dormida. De pronto alguien toco a mi puerta. La abrí media dormida y vi a Emmett del otro lado algo asustado por mi cara.

-¿Qué quieres hermano? – dije medio dormida.

-Llevo horas tocando para que bajes a comer.

-Perdona, espera ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 4 hermanita – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-¡Rayos! Me quede dormida – hice una pausa – dile a nana que no tengo hambre gracias.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara y solo le grite _Perdón. _Me metí rápidamente a la ducha y me di un baño, me tarde unos 15 minutos y comencé a buscar ropa en mi armario, no encontraba nada bonito, hasta que vi unos jeans oscuros y una blusa de cuadros con unos zapatos de tacón negro. Me puse un poco de maquillaje y me intente hacer varios peinados ya que con el cabello corto no se puede hacer mucho. Ahora que lo pienso, extraño mucho mi cabello. Ya que. Simplemente lo acomode y mire el reloj, Faltaban 5 minutos para las 5. _Demonios, _tome mi teléfono y baje rápidamente las escaleras, gracias a los tacones casi caigo pero Jasper me salvo. Me senté en la sala y espere a que Edward llegara. Exactamente a las 5 en punto alguien toco el timbre y yo fui a abrir. Vi los bellos ojos verdes de Edward y lo abrace fuertemente.

-¿estas lista? – dijo con tono entusiasmado.

-Claro que sí.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta el auto. Me abrió la puerta y entre y luego el hizo lo mismo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte una vez que estábamos dentro del auto.

-Es secreto – me dijo dándome un beso.

-Como tú digas.

Condujo durante un rato hasta que llegamos a la playa. Pude ver que había un caminito hecho de piedras. Caminamos sobre él, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía una casa de campaña grande, casi parecía una casa real pero en miniatura. Me hizo pasar a mi primero y luego entro él. Dentro de la casa había una mesa con dos sillas, había bellas, copas y una botella de vino. Me tomo por la cintura y me dio un dulce beso.

-Vamos siéntate – me dijo señalando una silla.

-Qué bonito esta esto – dije, y era lo cierto, la decoración era muy bonita, parecía un restaurant por dentro, Edward tiene muy buen gusto.

Estuvimos un rato platicando hasta que me dio hambre, rápidamente el calentó la comida, y no me dejo ayudarlo para nada. La comida estuvo deliciosa, debo admitir que Edward es un buen cocinero. Cuando terminamos de comer, me pregunto que si quería salir a caminar un poco, obviamente acepte. Salimos de la pequeña casa y caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta donde había un tronco de árbol y nos quedamos ahí sentados. Esta noche era de las mejores, realmente Edward era el novio perfecto y lo quería mucho.

-Bella ¿acaso te ha pasado hoy? – pregunto algo confuso.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Te noto un poco rara, y cuando llegue por ti, parecía que habías llorado.

Edward estaba preocupado, pero no podía decirle la razón por la cual estaba así, al menos no en este momento, no quería arruinarlo. Pero no teníamos que tener secretos.

-Bueno, am digamos que recibí una rosa, de cierta persona y eso es todo – dije mirando hacia el mar tratando de evitar su mirada. De pronto su mano tomo mi rostro y me giro hacia él.

-¿Segura? – Dijo con tono de súplica – sabes, no me enojare – y yo sé que no lo haría, su bella mirada me lo decía.

-Pero es que no quiero arruinar el momento amor.

-Tranquila, no lo aras.

-Está bien – me recosté en la arena, poniendo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas – la rosa que me llego era de Matías – pude sentir como sus manos se volvían puños – mejor no continuo.

-Perdóname. Continua bella – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-no se Edward – hice una pausa – bueno, la Rosa me hizo recordar muchas cosas que pasé con él y pues no pude evitar llorar – pude ver tristeza en su rostro, sabía que no debía decirlo.

-Si no estás segura de estar conmigo no hay problema – dijo sin ganas y casi en un tono frio ¿tan mal se sintió?

-Claro que no Edward – me acomode para quedar frente a el – no digas estupideces, solo te quiero a ti ¿lo entiendes? – le di un beso esperando que lo correspondiera y así fue. Sus abrazos me aprisionaron contra él y profundizo el beso.

-Nunca me dejes bella, por favor – suplico.

-Nunca lo hare – lo abrace fuertemente y le di otro beso.

Estaba algo agotada, así que me acosté de nuevo, ahora entre sus piernas. Mis ojos se cerraban de apoco. Hasta que escuche algo.

-Bella, te amo.

-Tambien te amo, Edward.

Dicho esto quede profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿Qué tal? Les gusto el capitulo? Esta super largo espero les gusten así. &amp;&amp;' pues bueno ya se acerca el fin. Unos cuantos cap. Más y la termino. Espero actualizar más seguido estos días ya que tengo 5 dias de descanzo. Dejen sus Reviews,, ya casí nadie deja:c y a las que si lo hacen MIL gracias! Las quiero Ciao;3<strong>


	14. Feliz cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia,, Blah Blah Blah.**

**014. Feliz cumpleaños**

**.::Al final hay una notita:3 leanla porfis::.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Me levante poco a poco cuando sentí la luz del día entrar por la ventana. Estaba recostada en una cama grande, un poco más que la tipo matrimonial. Las colchas eran muy suaves, y las almohadas ni se diga. Pude abrir poco a poco los ojos, y me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, era muy amplia, de un lado tenía una gran colección de discos y del otro lado de libros. En la parte de enfrente había unos ventanales por los que podías ver el bosque. De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta.<p>

-Adelante – grite y en eso alguien abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días mi Bella – dijo Edward lo cual me sonrojo un poco – te he traído el desayuno – y era cierto, traía una bandeja con comida.

-Oh gracias – hice una pausa - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, esta es mi habitación. Te quedaste anoche dormida en la playa, así que te traje aquí. Espero no haya problema – espero a que reaccionara.

-¿Y dónde dormiste tú? – no recuerdo que hayamos dormido juntos.

-Ah, dormí en la sala – dijo en tono gracioso – ahora ¿quiere desayunar señorita? Lo he hecho yo mismo.

-Gracias, no era necesario Edward – dije un poco sonrojada.

-Vamos come bella durmiente.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es la 1 de la tarde – mis ojos se abrieron como platos en ese momento.

-Rayos, Renee – Edward me callo con un tierno beso – ok ok luego le hablo – dije devolviéndole el beso.

Desayunamos los dos juntos en su habitación, me di cuenta que traía puesta una pijama de hombre lo cual se me hizo raro. Entre al baño que había en su habitación y me mire en el espejo. Di media vuelta y pude ver que decía Cullen en letras grandes en la parte de atrás _Claro _ ¿Pero quién me cambio? Qué pena.

Salí del baño y me recosté junto a él, pasamos el resto del día en la cama juntos, sí, tal vez piensen que es algo raro, pero no hicimos nada inapropiado, además creo que la madre de Edward estaba en casa. Parecía que Edward estaba algo adolorido, así que lo deje acomodarse bien y yo simplemente me quede del otro lado de la cama cambiándole a la programación. De repente me jalo hacia él y me acomodo en sobre su pecho.

-No te alejes de mi – dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Nunca lo hare.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y Edward se quedó profundamente dormido. Me tenía abrazada y yo me quite para dejar que durmiera bien, parecía que había tenido una mala noche con el sofá. Se veía muy tierno dormido, parecía un bebe, igual de tierno y su cara era serena muy tranquila. Paso una hora aproximadamente y alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación así que me levante lentamente para no despertarlo y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla vi a la Sra. Cullen.

-Bella querida, buenas noches – dijo de manera cariñosa.

La Sra. Cullen era muy bella al igual que Edward y Alice, ya puedo ver de dónde lo sacaron. Ella es un poco más baja que Edward pero mucho más grande que Alice. Su cabello es color caramelo, largo y lacio, y sus ojos son de color dorado. Sus facciones son muy bien definidas, es muy bella.

-Adelante, Sra. Cullen – dije mientras abría más la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-Oh querida – se sonrojo – dime Esme por favor.

-Perdón – dije apenada –Edward está durmiendo.

-Si ya veo, bueno pues si quieres o quieren bajar a cenar la cena ya está lista.

-Muchas gracias Esme, en unos cuantos minutos bajo, aunque no sé si levantar a Edward.

-Levántalo, no hay problema – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

No sabía si despertarlo o no, sería algo molesto para el supongo yo, además se veía lindo. Pero bueno si me dice algo, no fui yo.

-Amor – dije mientras lo movía un poco – es hora de la cena – le di un beso en los labios. A lo que él me tomo por la cintura y de manera rápida termine yo debajo de él. Me comenzó a besar de manera apasionada y desenfrenada.

-Bajamos luego – dijo entre besos.

De pronto alguien entro por la puerta sin llamar siquiera.

-¡Cochinote! – Dijo una voz de hombre quitando a Edward de donde estaba – Aléjate de mi hermana.

-Que rayos – comenzó a protestar Edward en el aire, ya que Emmett lo estaba cargando.

-¡Emmett! Suéltalo ya – proteste.

-Como usted diga – soltó a Edward y cayó al piso, solo se pudo escuchar un golpe y un Idiota por parte de Edward – Hermanita te he traído ropa que ha mandado Renee.

-Gracias – camine hasta donde estaba Edward – Emmett dame la ropa, me daré un baño ¿Edward puedo usar tu baño?

-Claro Srta. Cullen – me sonroje por eso.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de la habitación y yo me metí al baño. No tarde ni 10 minutos en salir ya arreglada de la habitación y baje por las grandes escaleras de madera que había en la casa. Me dirigí a donde provenían los ruidos. Al entrar al comedor vi la mesa lista para que cenaran todos. Emmett Alice y Esme estaban de un lado y Edward y Carlisle del otro. Alice se paró y corrió hasta donde estaba para saludarme y luego me dio un fuerte abrazo. Seguido de esto el Dr. Carlisle se paró y me saludo de manera cariñosa, me dijo que me sentara junto a Edward y así lo hice. La cena iba bien hasta que Emmett abrió su gran boca.

-Y bella ¿Ya tienes planeado como celebraras tu cumpleaños? – Todos voltearon a verme con los ojos como platos, incluyendo a Edward.

-No – Dije de manera normal.

-Amiga ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – dijo Alice.

-Mañana ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué? Eres una mala amiga, en este tiempo nunca me dijiste cuando era tu cumpleaños – comenzó a regañarme Alice. Lo cual le dio risa a Emmett.

-¡Cállate! – Señale a Emmett – esto es tu culpa – Eso solo hizo que riera con más fuerza.

Edward seguía con los ojos bien abiertos y me susurro al oído.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Nunca me lo preguntaste – y continúe comiendo de manera normal. Prácticamente él se quedó en estado de shock. Mientras que Esme y el Dr. Contemplaban la escena con mucha gracia. Al terminar de cenar Emmett y yo nos despedimos de todos. Como no traía mi auto, me tuve que ir en la Jeep de Emmett. Cuando llegamos a casa Jasper y Charlie estaban viendo la televisión y Emmett rápidamente fue a contarles todo lo que paso durante la cena. Renee en ese momento me comenzó a regañar casi igual que Alice lo cual me dio algo de miedo. Luego me dijo que quería hablar conmigo en el despacho de Charlie, seguro por que pase la noche con Edward o algo así.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste ayer?- pregunto completamente emocionada – ese chico se ve que es muy cariñoso y detallista.

-Así es Mamá – suspire y tome asiento – Pues todo el día fue muy bonito, y luego la cita de la tarde…

Me la pase un rato contándole a Renee todo a detalle. Cuando me dio sueño subí rápidamente a mi habitación, me puse una pijama de las mías (extrañaba la de Edward) y me acosté a dormir. Tome entre mis brazos a Eddie y me quede profundamente dormida.

Era lunes por la mañana, día de escuela. Afortunadamente nadie me levanto con las mañanitas o con pastel en la cara, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Me di un baño relajante y cuando termine fui rápido a mi armario a buscar ropa, tome unos shorts y una playera holgada de dibujos en la parte de enfrente y mis converse negros. Al salir de mi habitación lo primero que sentí fue confeti en la cara, cortesía de Emmett y Jasper. Los perseguí por las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde estaban Charlie y Renee con un pastel de chocolate, mi favorito. Y de pronto Emmett puso la canción de las mañanitas y todos comenzaron a cantar. Al final Emmett dijo algo así:

"**Happy birthday to you. You belong to the zoo, with the tigers and lions and the monkeys like you"**

Todos volteamos a ver a Emmett quien muy feliz término de cantar. Tome un poco de pastel y lo puse en un toper para llevármelo a la escuela. Los regalos, Renee me dio dos bolsas de ropa y un bolso de color negro muy lindo. En cambio Charlie me dio 2000 dólares, él no era de los que daba algo material, simplemente te daba dinero. Pensé que eso era todo, pero cuando salí en dirección a mi auto Charlie me entrego unas llaves que se me hacían conocidas.

-Ten pequeña, creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente como para tener tu casa – me quede con los ojos abiertos ¿una casa? ¡Tengo una casa!

-Gracias papá gracias –dije abrazándolo con mucha fuerza - ¿Pero qué casa? – mi comentario le causo risa.

-La de Los Ángeles bella, cual más.

Salte de la emoción, esa casa es mía ahora, obviamente ellos siempre estarían ahí cuando lo quisieran. Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la escuela. Durante el camino pude ver como mis hermanos me alcanzaron en el trayecto y el idiota de mi hermano traía un letrero en la parte de atrás que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Bella" _

Cuando llegamos al colegio lo quite lo más rápido que pude para que nadie lo viera y tuve éxito, nadie lo vio. Caminaba hasta la entrada cuando alguien me tomo por la cintura.

-Felicidades – me susurro su dulce voz.

-¡Calla! Que te van a escuchar – dije mientras me giraba a besarlo.

-¿Cuántos cumples? ¿17? ¿18?

-18, estoy vieja – confesé.

-Sí que lo estás – le di un pequeño golpe y caminamos al aula.

Al entrar todo parecía normal excepto por Alice que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso no era nada bueno. Algo estaba planeando. El resto de las clases se fueron rápidas, y el descanso también lo fue. Me estaba volviendo loca pues sentía que todos me ocultaban algo. A la salida Edward me dijo que pasaría por mí en la tarde, para salir un rato. Él se fue en su auto en dirección a su casa y yo a la mía. En el camino me llego un mensaje de él diciendo que le gustaría verme con un lindo vestido y que la ocasión lo ameritaba. A regañadientes acepte. Cuando llegue a mi casa estacione el auto y entre a la casa. En la sala había una caja muy elegante con mi nombre en la parte de adelante. La abrí y vi un hermoso vestido color negro corto y muy casual pero elegante a la vez. Tenía pequeñas flores de color rojo por todo el vestido. Y había una nota dentro que decía _"de Edward"._

Rápidamente me probé el vestido y me quedaba a la perfección, era precioso. Edward pasaría por mí a eso de las 4 de la tarde para ir un rato a Seattle, así que todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarme. Baje a la sala a ver un poco de televisión y encargue pizza en lo que llegaban los demás a la casa. Pronto llego nana de hacer las compras y me dio mi regalo, era un marco que hice cuando estaba pequeña, era de color azul mi color favorito y tenía varios caramelos pegados a él. Tenía una foto de mis hermanos y yo con nana de cuando estábamos más pequeños. La abracé fuertemente y en eso llego la pizza, ambas nos pusimos frente al televisor y comimos la pizza. Cuando dieron las 3 subí a mi habitación a arreglarme, me puse el vestido que Edward me dio y unos zapatos de tacón no muy altos de color rojo que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. Edward llego muy puntual como siempre y nos fuimos en su volvo a Seattle. Llegamos al cinema y me dejo elegir la película, cumplir años tenía sus beneficios, elegí una de comedia pues no tenía ganas de asustarme el día de mi cumpleaños. La película estuvo completamente graciosa y buena, no parábamos de reír. Cuando íbamos de regreso a Forks Edward condujo en dirección a su casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte.

-A mi casa, anoche dejaste tus zapatos. – cierto los deje.

-Oh que olvidadiza soy.

Cuando llegamos a su casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Me ayudo a llegar a la entrada de su casa y me hizo entrar. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños dentro y juro que escuche unos cuantos _shhh_, parecía película de terror pues estaba todo oscuro. De pronto Edward prendió la luz y muchas personas gritaron _SORPRESA_. Automáticamente salte a los brazos de Edward por el susto y eso les dio risa a todos. Me baje lentamente de sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Sorpresa – me susurro al oído lo cual me dio escalofríos.

-¡TU! Edward Cullen no es justo – hice un puchero – nadie debía saber.

Hizo una sonrisa torcida que tanto me encanta. Y todos fueron hacia mí a saludarme, prácticamente lo perdí entre la multitud. Todos salieron al patio de la casa Cullen lo cual me sorprendió pues pensaba que la fiesta era adentro. Di unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia donde estaban todos y sentí la mano de Ed sobre la mía.

-Vamos – me llevo de la mano hacia el patio.

Al Salir, había un gran escenario y un karaoke sobre él. El que cantaba en ese momento era el desafinado de mi hermanito Emmett y todos reían por lo que disque cantaba y las caras que hacía. Del otro lado había una pista de baile y un Dj, la música era alta. Y al otro extremo había lo que parecía una mesa de regalos, unas cuantas mesas para las personas y los bocadillos. El gran patio tenía globos y adornos por todas partes. Alice salió de la nada y me abrazo fuertemente, me dio un regalo y en ese momento me lo arrebato y lo llevo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Jacob y Alec se me acercaron y me ambos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste? – pregunto Jacob con tono serio.

-¿Qué cosa? – dije como si no entendiera pero ya sabía a lo que se referían.

-Olvídalo, eres imposible – dijo Alec riéndose.

Pase el resto de la noche entre felicitaciones. Y luego, simplemente baile con Edward durante toda la noche, era muy buen bailarín y lo reconozco. A pesar de ser mi cumpleaños, me la pase genial con todos, lo último que me esperaba era una fiesta, pero todo fue culpa de la pequeña duende y mi Edward, y estoy eternamente agradecida por ello.

Y si, ahora soy dueña de una hermosa casa en Los Ángeles, Ropa, Bolsos, 2000 Dolares, Un bello recuerdo de mi infancia, y de los bellos regalos que me obsequiaron.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un Review? :P ciao;3<strong>

**PD: Gracias por leer! &&' les quiero recomendar un** fanfic que se llama **"Luces Lejanas**" y la autora es It's always the same aquí en fanfiction ok? les va a encantar,, se los juro. **  
><strong>


	15. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia,, Blah Blah Blah.**

**015. Explicaciones**

* * *

><p>Era domingo por la mañana, han pasado unos cuantos días desde mi cumpleaños. Me encontraba en sala mirando el televisor, había una película puesta en el DVD así que decidí verla, su nombre era algo como "El otro lado del mundo" o algo así, no le preste mucha atención. Cuando termino la película subí a mi habitación, no había nada que hacer y el tiempo estaba triste ósea lluvioso y nublado.<p>

Tome mi teléfono y le di la vuelta entera a la agenda telefónica hasta que me detuve en el número de Matías ¿Me pregunto si todavía sigue aquí? Ya no le guardaba rencor, nunca lo tuve solo que si me dolía, aunque pareciera que no. Marque su número, me arrepentía en ese momento pero bueno ya que podía hacer, después de que diera dos tonadas el teléfono escuche su voz.

-¿Bella? – pregunto.

-Am, Hola Matías – hice una pausa ¿Qué rayos digo? – oye, gracias por la rosa – estúpida.

-No hay de que, ¿No te molesto? – estaba dudoso y lo sentía algo raro.

-Claro que no, está bien -¿ahora qué digo?- este, ¿Sigues aun en Forks?

-Sí, bueno de hecho estoy en Seattle ¿Por qué?

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-No ¿y tú? - que estúpidos sonábamos.

-¿Te interesaría salir a tomar un café? Creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Claro a las 5 paso por ti.

Colgué el teléfono y me di una ducha caliente. El frio estaba de lo peor y con la lluvia mucho más. Me bañe lo más lento que pude, pues con el frio no daban ganas de salir, el agua estaba tan calientita, prácticamente perfecta para este momento. Cuando salí de la regadera para tomar la toalla un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Rápidamente tomé la toalla y me envolví en ella, me cambie lo más rápido que pude y me acosté en la cama tenia sueño y aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para ver a Matías así que dormí un rato.

Lo único con que soñé era Edward, al principio estaba muy feliz tomado de mi mano, de pronto su sonrisa se borraba podía ver su mirada de preocupación y seriedad al mismo tiempo, gire hacia donde el veía con tanta precisión y me encontraba con Matías. Matías parecía tener los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado, cuando estuve a punto de caminar hacia el Edward me detenía fuertemente, no me dejaba avanzar. Matías corría hacia mí en su intento por ayudarme, pero Edward me empujó hacia un lado y detuvo con mucha fuerza a Matías y este termino tirado en el suelo, pronto los golpes comenzaban entre ambos y las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

-NOOOO! – Comencé a gritar cuando sentí unos brazos sobre mí.

-Tranquila bella – me dijo su cálida voz.

-Matías ¿Qué haces aquí? – al parecer tanto en la realidad como en el sueño llore.

-Tranquila, ya son las 5 ¿Recuerdas? – decía mientras quitaba las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Oh cierto, me quede dormida – me separe un poco de el – Baja, en 5 minutos yo bajo.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta. Afortunadamente yo ya estaba lista, solo faltaba ponerme mis zapatos y peinarme un poco. Cuando baje por las escaleras vi a Matías sentado en el sillón y nana, Emmett y Jasper estaban parados alrededor de el con la mirada seria. Matías se veía algo intimidado. Jasper era el que más lo miraba con desprecio, él era su mejor amigo en Los Ángeles y pues con lo sucedido Jasper se enojó demasiado con él, si antes se escribían diario y hablaban un poco ahora ni un hola le decía. Tome a Matías por el brazo y solo le indique la puerta. El salió rápidamente y antes de que yo pudiera salir Emmett y Jasper me jalaron.

-Ten cuidado – me dijeron ambos todos serios.

-Tranquilos, solo es un café y tengo a Edward ¿Lo recuerdan? – ambos asintieron y por fin pude salir.

Cuando salí vi un mercedes negro.

-Es rentado – dijo mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto. Luego de un viaje de 40 minutos a Seattle llegamos finalmente al café. Esa cafetería era en la que estuve la primera vez que salí de Forks, el mismo día en el que me encontré con Alec y vimos una película en el cinema.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que Matías agitaba su mano frente a mi cara.

-Perdón – dije mientras me ayudaba a bajar.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería tomamos asiento y nos atendió la chica Leah, que he visto varias veces, que gracioso su nombre es como el de la novia de Jacob pero son totalmente diferente. En fin, pedí mi Café y Matías el suyo. Una vez servidos los cafés me arme de valor y le pregunte.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pude ver como estaba serio y de pronto bajo su vista.

-Bueno Bella, sabes que me interesas mucho, si no fuera así no estaría aquí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunte de nuevo, esta vez con un tono más serio.

-Bueno – me miro a los ojos – a ella la conocí hace unos meses, estábamos casi comenzando a una relación, pero así como contigo la distancia era un gran problema. Cuando tú llegaste a Los Ángeles sentí que te quedarías para siempre y le dije a ella que ya no quería nada. Pero no lo entendía. El poco tiempo que pase contigo fue maravilloso, me recordó a lo que teníamos antes, lo cual extraño mucho – dijo con tono de tristeza – de pronto salió el estúpido viaje – cerro sus puños – y al llegar allá ella estuvo detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Y pues tú ya sabes el resto – hizo una pausa- lo del teléfono y la llamada pues ella sabía la razón por la que terminaba con ella, justamente cuando estaba hablando con ella tú llamaste, y nunca pensé que diría lo que dijo. Fue muy bajo, por supuesto tú no quisiste escucharme pero ya qué más puedo hacer – Finalizo y simplemente rodee los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte?

-No lo sé, eso depende de ti, pero entiendo si ya no quieres que te vuelva a molestar.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste la culpa?

-Por idiota, por que más. Además todo estaba en mi contra y tú estabas molesta – se ponía cada vez más triste con cada palabra que decía.

-Está bien – tome sus manos – estas perdonado – y realmente lo estaba, pues me demostraba que todo era cierto. Nunca me mintió ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora? Además él era todo un caballero, lo conozco desde hace mucho, se cómo es a la perfección, pero bueno era obvio que necesitaba que me dijera que es lo que había pasado, de otra forma nunca le creería.

-Gracias Bella – se formó una sonrisa en su rostro – sabes que te quiero mucho y perdona la manera en que me comporte el otro día, realmente no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Como los cafés se terminaron el pago la cuenta y salimos del café. Una vez afuera nos quedamos parados.

-¿Amigos? – pregunte extendiendo mis brazos.

-Los mejores – dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba el auto, repetidas veces resbalaba. Cuando llegamos al coche al momento de subirme pise mal, resbale tan rápido que no me pude sostener de nada, ni de Matías. Sentí que me pegaba con algo y de ahí poco a poco se fue nublando mi vista.

-Bella, Bella ¿estás bien? – era la voz de Matías. Sentía como agitaba mi cuerpo, pero yo no podía moverme, ni siquiera abrir los ojos, los sentía muy pesados y solo me desmaye.

Matías POV.

Al fin, ya bella me había perdonado, realmente me alegraba eso sobre todo porque yo no hice nada. Realmente la quiero y la amo, aunque ahora es feliz con el maldito de Edward pero bueno, espero que sepa que cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo. Nunca quise herirla y menos de esa manera, yo nunca lo haría.

Salimos del café, estuvimos parados hasta que Bella hablo.

-¿Amigos? – me dijo extendiéndome sus brazos con su enorme sonrisa.

-Los mejores – conteste abrazándola fuertemente. Extrañaba tenerla en mis brazos, pasar la mayoría del tiempo junto a ella. Extrañaba salir con ella y comprarle cada cosa que me pedía, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo yo le compraba las cosas sin que ella me las pidiera.

Caminamos hasta al auto, durante el camino repetidas veces la torpeza natural de Bella se hacía presente, prácticamente perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces resbalo. Finalmente llegamos al auto y le abrí a Bella la puerta del copiloto. De ahí todo pasó tan rápido. Al momento de que Bella se subía al auto no sé cómo rayos tropezó. Todo fue tan rápido, no tuve ni oportunidad de agarrarla. Ella estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-Bella, Bella ¿estás bien? – No conseguía respuesta alguna de su parte –vamos bella responde – la agite un poco pero no reaccionaba - ¿Algún hospital cerca? – pregunte a unos chicos que observaban la escena.

-A unas 5 o 6 Cuadras hacia el sur – dijo el chico.

-Gracias.

Rápidamente subí a Bella al auto tratando de no moverla mucho, conduje en dirección al dichoso hospital, al llegar busque lugar lo más cerca posible y baje rápido del auto. Ella seguía aun inconsciente la cargue con mis brazos, me sorprendió que no pesara nada ¿Acaso no la alimentan aquí? Bueno eso no importa ahora, camine rápidamente en dirección a la entrada. Al entrar al hospital me dirigí a la secretaria que estaba ahí.

-Me urge un doctor ¡Pero ya! – Prácticamente le grite – perdone, esta inconsciente.

-Dr. Carlisle – le llamo la secretaria a un Dr. Que pasaba por ahí – hay una paciente inconsciente.

-¡Bella! – dijo el doctor, abrió los ojos como platos. Espera ¿Cómo la conoce? – Rápido, acomódala en la camilla – señalo la camilla que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

El Dr. Y varios enfermeros comenzaron a empujar la camilla hacia emergencias, iba detrás de ellos hasta que el Doctor me detuvo.

-Lo siento hijo, no puedes pasar. Toma asiento en la sala de espera ¿ok? – solo asentí con la cabeza.

Estaba ahí sentado, afortunadamente no había nadie ahí. Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos, estaba realmente preocupado ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Cómo paso todo? ¿Cómo no pude hacer nada para ayudarla? De pronto un golpe en mi cara hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Estúpido – le grité a Edward.

-¿Qué cuál es mi problema? ¿Acaso eres idiota? – Dijo todo demasiado rápido - ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? -¿acaso escuche bien? No me soporte más y le di un golpe en la cara aún más fuerte que, el que el me dio.

-Ahora si – dijo abalanzándose a mí.

Comenzamos a pelear por toda la habitación hasta que un grandulón nos separó.

-Suéltame Emmett – dije en tono furioso tratando de zafarme de su agarre. Al parecer Edward hacia lo mismo.

-Basta, no pueden pelearse aquí. No mientras Bella esta así – dijo una pequeña que parecía duende.

Finalmente Emmett nos soltó. Gire mi cara para ver la habitación y habían muchas personas, al parecer amigos de Bella ¿Quién les aviso? De pronto salió el doctor a darnos noticias.

-Bueno, al parecer solo fue un desmayo… – suspire por la noticia – Pero se ha fracturado una pierna y una mano. Recibió un leve golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, afortunadamente no paso a mayores – me volteo a ver – gracias a que la trajiste rápido, si no, no sé qué sería de ella – finalizo el doctor.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? – pregunte, y automáticamente sentí los ojos de Edward sobre mí y el doctor solo asintió.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Bella. Cuando entre la vi a ella aun inconsciente sobre la cama, tenía la pierna enyesada y llevaba una férula en la mano. También tenía un collarín aunque no sabía para que lo tenía. Me senté en un sillón que estaba junto a su cama. Estuve por unos minutos viéndola hasta que su estúpido novio entro.

-Largo – me dijo y Salí de la habitación. Ya no tenía ganas de pelear. Al salir camine de nuevo hacia la sala de espera, donde estaban todos. En seguida Emmett, Jasper y Stephenie comenzaron a atacarme con preguntas. Les explique a todos los que estaban ahí que era lo que había pasado. Afortunadamente todos me creyeron menos Edward, estaba necio con que yo le había hecho algo.

Me despedí de Stephenie (la nana de bella) ya que era la única con la que hablaba. Subí a mi auto y fui en dirección al hotel en el que me encontraba y comencé a hacer llamadas. Yo no me iría de Seattle hasta que Bella despierte.

Han pasado unos cuantos días y Bella aun no despertaba, eso me preocupaba mucho. Pero el Dr. Había dicho que era normal por lo fuerte del golpe que se dio.

Iba camino al hospital y me detuve en un centro comercial, ahí le compre a Bella un gran ramo de rosas rojas y un peluche en forma de oveja. Conduje de nuevo en dirección al hospital y cuando llegue vi que no había nadie en la sala de espera así que me tome la libertad de entrar a la habitación de Bella. Entre y ahí estaba la persona a la que más odiaba en este mundo, Edward Cullen. Al parecer se sorprendió con las rosas y el peluche que llevaba. Las deje a un lado de su cama.

-Tú y tus estúpidas rosas – bufo Edward.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? – ja, sí que lo estaba.

-¿De ti? Para nada – bufo de nuevo.

-Claro lo que digas – fue lo último que dije.

-Vete calmando Matías. – comenzó a gritarme ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

Y así comenzó a gritonearme a lo que yo solo me reía.

Bella POV.

Mis sentidos comenzaban a funcionar de nuevo. Primero olí algo como hospital, ese olor es tan feo. Poco a poco comencé a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza y por ultimo escuchaba unos gritos, aun no podía definir bien de quien eran.

-Maldita sea ¿Se podrían callar?- grité sin pensar quien era.

-¡Bella! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron dos perfectos rostros frente a mí, así es Edward y Matías.

-¿Qué me paso? – pregunte mientras veía mi pierna y mi mano. No podía mover ni mi cabeza.

-Tu torpeza – dijo Matías con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo que Edward le dio un fuerte golpe – Tienes que dejar de golpearme estúpido.

-ja, que gracioso – dije con tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? – dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla.

-Me duele todo ¿Cuántos días llevo así?

-Unos 4 días – dijo Matías – amorcito – dijo jugando. Y prácticamente Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Edward fue a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse. Mientras convencí a Edward de dejarme con Matías. Él estaba ojeando una revista y yo estaba completamente aburrida.

-Gracias – le dije a Matías.

-No hay de que – hizo una pausa – debes tener más cuidado.

-Sí, sí ya lo sé. Y a eso no me refería tonto – se sorprendió.

-¿Entonces?

-A la oveja, está muy bonita, y también por las rosas. Aún tengo la del 14 de febrero – le saque la lengua.

-¿Ah sí? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Y ¿Cuándo te vas? Tonto – pregunte.

-El día de mañana, tenía pensado irme después de lo del café pero con lo que sucedió no podía irme.

El resto del día fueron a verme todos mis amigos, mi familia, la familia de Edward y compañeros del colegio. Una vez que oscureció llego Edward.

-Bueno amorcito – dijo Matías jugando – me tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas, ya no tengo tiempo.

-Ok, Cuídate y nos vemos luego, te voy a extrañar – le dije mientras medio lo abrazaba ya que no podía ni moverme.

-Por cierto ¡Felicidades! – Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente, Edward lo miraba detenidamente - ¿Qué quieres de regalo? – pregunto mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Umh, una pantalla plasma y una cama de agua por favor – dije jugando.

-Como usted diga, te llegara en unos días – dijo guiñándome un ojo – Adiós idiota – le decía a Edward mientras salía por la puerta. Edward solo bufo.

-Ya deja los celos amor – le dije a Edward ya que estábamos solos.

-No estoy celoso amor – dijo mientras se acostaba junto a mí – Sé que solo eres mía, así que no tengo porque estarlo.

-Está bien – le di un dulce beso.

Edward esta celoso, lo sé muy bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues espero les haya gustado el Capitulo, si es así dejen un review ok? Saluditos,, ya solo queda un capitulo y el prólogo :c Ciao ;3<strong>_

_**PD: ya estoy escribiendo una nueva historia!:D**_


	16. Como en los viejos tiempos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, yo solo cree esta historia.**

**016. Como en los viejos tiempos.**

* * *

><p>Estaba muy cansada, si cansada de pasar todo el día en la cama y es que el doctor me ha mandado más de mes y medio de reposo. Estaba acostada en mi cama como últimamente lo he estado. Eran ya aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana y tenia mucha hambre, no se escuchaba ruido alguno en casa. Charlie y Renee como siempre estaban de viaje de negocios, mis hermanos en el colegio y nana no se donde estaba. Alguien toco a mi puerta y solo grite un leve <em>Adelante <em>y mi hermoso novio entro por la puerta.

-Buenos días Bella – dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Hola amor, buenos días – hice una pausa – ¿Qué no deberías de estar en el colegio?

-Ah el colegio – se hizo el tonto – prefiero cuidarte en vez de ir al cole, lo sabes ¿Cómo va la pierna?

-Edward Cullen, debes estudiar.

-Vamos amor, sabes que ya lo se todo – se elogio a si mismo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, el sabelotodo – comencé a reír y el solo se puso serio.

De pronto tocaron el timbre y Edward bajo rápido. Prendí el televisor en lo que Edward subia de nuevo, le cambiaba rápido al televisor pero no había nada interesante. Creo que estar tanto tiempo en casa me afecto, pues ya se me toda la programación y antes ni sabia la existencia de esos canales. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, estaba en el buro del otro lado de la cama, me estire lo más que pude pero era cansado, de nuevo me estire y finalmente lo alcancé, no me fije quién me marco, simplemente conteste.

_-Uf ¿Bueno? –_ dije con la respiración agitada.

_-¿Acaso interrumpí el rapidin? –_ dijo Matías mientras reía a carcajadas, aunque sabia que realmente no le daba mucha gracia.

_-Sí, no sabes –_ dije con sarcasmo _- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Bueno, es que creo que ya te han de haber llegado mis regalos –_ en ese momento entro Edward a mi habitación con un chico detrás de él.

-Bella ¿Pediste un mayordomo? – dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño y señalando a el chico que estaba junto a él.

El chico era más o menos de nuestra edad, era de la estatura de Edward y de cabellos rubios lacios. Tenia un buen cuerpo, se le notaba más en los brazos, y sus ojos eran de un color azul hipnotizante. Y su rostro ni se diga, era realmente guapo. Pero no más que mi novio.

-Matías ¿Me mandaste un mayordomo? – Edward rodo los ojos al escuchar el nombre.

-Si y No. Realmente ese te lo mando mi padre de obsequio, pero dile a Edward que no se ponga celoso.

-Dile a tu padre que gracias – me dirigí a Edward – Fue un Obsequio.

-¿Y los míos no han llegado? – Pregunto Matías – mis regalos ¿No han llegado?

-No lo se, luego hablo contigo. De nuevo gracias por el chico y veré si ya llego lo tuyo, hablamos luego bye – dije todo tan rápido y colgué antes de que protestara.

Edward me miraba de manera pensativa. ¿Qué rayos hago con el? No con Edward si no con el chico. Edward bajo de nuevo, no se porque razón. Mientras aproveche para hablar con el chico.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunte de manera amigable.

-Mi nombre es Taylor señorita – dijo de manera educada.

-No me digas señorita, esta totalmente prohibido que me hables así – dije de manera seria, pude ver como se tenso – mentira, mi nombre es Bella y dime Bella, no señorita por favor – se relajo lo cual me dio risa.

-Ok, Bella ¿Se te ofrece algo? – mi estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos – creo que tienes hambre.

-Si, me harías un sándwich por favor, pero sin mayonesa y creo que hay jugo de naranja en el refrigerador, me traes un vaso – el solo asintió y en ese momento entro Edward en la habitación con una caja de una pantalla plana en los brazos y la dejo en el suelo.

-Usted ¿va a querer algo? – dijo Taylor dirigiéndose a Edward. Y Edward solo estaba sorprendido.

-Eh, no gracias – contesto dudoso. Rápidamente Taylor salió de la habitación – Bella, te ha mandado una pantalla y el colchón de agua.

Tome el teléfono y mande un mensaje de texto rápido a Matías 'gracias' y en menos de un segundo me contesto 'De nada'.

-No se por qué no me sorprende – dije bajito y vi la cara de confusión de Edward – Nada amor ¿Dónde esta el colchón? – Sonaba muy interesada.

-En el piso de abajo ¿Quieres que lo suba? – solo asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento entro Taylor.

-¿Vas a desayunar aquí o abajo? – pregunto Taylor.

-Abajo – mire a Edward y le hice un puchero - ¿Puedo?

-Vamos bella, te cargo – dijo de manera tierna y me tomo en sus brazos, cuidadosamente fuimos bajando las escaleras, me sentó en la silla del comedor.

-Gracias, te amo – le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-También te amo mi Bella – automáticamente me sonroje y Taylor carraspeo la garganta, Edward rápidamente lo fulmino con la mirada – Ayúdame con el colchón – dijo Edward y ambos salieron del comedor hacia la sala.

El resto del día fue algo aburrido y entretenido a la vez, pues los celos de Edward hacia Taylor se notaban mucho, no me molestaba ni nada, solo me daba risa. Luego cuando llegaron mis hermanos, comenzaron a aprovecharse de Taylor, le pedían cosas y cosas hasta que les dije que solo era mio, y rápidamente comenzaron las burlas de mis hermanos, cosas como: _"uh Edward dijo que era suyo" "Edward te esta cambiando" "Ten cuidado con el nuevo, Edward" _y por ultimo _"Él va a estar con ella todo el día Edward y tu no"_

Ya era de noche, y eran aproximadamente las 9, mi novio se tuvo que ir, aunque yo quería tenerlo junto de mi todo el día, pero no era posible. Cuando se fue, yo me quede abajo viendo la tele hasta tarde, Taylor y Nana estaban haciéndome compañía. Pronto a Nana le dio sueño y subió a su habitación. Le pedí amablemente a Tay – el nuevo apodo de Taylor – que bajara mi laptop y así fue. Me conecte y afortunadamente mis dos supuestos mejores amigos estaban conectados y les mande solicitud de video llamada. Taylor estaba junto a mí, para que pudiera conocer a Jacob y a Alec. La primera cara que pusieron fue de sorpresa y ya luego les conté el por que estaba el aquí en Forks y por qué estaba conmigo a estas horas. Hice planes con mis mejores amigos para que el día de mañana se la pasaran conmigo y aceptaron, como mañana era viernes pues podrían hacer sus tareas otro día, como si les preocupara mucho. Termine de hablar con ellos y apague la laptop. Rayos, quien me va a subir a mi habitación. Estaba Tay pero me daba pena pedírselo, además peso más por el estúpido yeso.

-¿Quieres que te suba? – pregunto Tay.

-¿Estas seguro? – Pregunte con duda – estoy muy pesada.

-Tranquila, también me mandaron para hacer eso.

Asentí con la cabeza. Paso sus brazos por debajo de mi y me cargo con mucho cuidado, pareciera que pesaba como una pluma para el, pues no hizo ningún esfuerzo. Tome la laptop entre mis brazos y subimos rápidamente las escaleras. Me puso sobre mi nueva cama. Me paso unas cuantas prendas para dormir de mi closet y se fue de la habitación, por lo que sabia su habitación era la que estaba más cerca de mi por si quería algo. Esa noche dormí como un bebe gracias a la cama, se sentía mil veces mejor que mi antigua cama.

Al día siguiente me levante ya tarde, como a las 11. Mi desayuno ya estaba listo en una mesa junto a mi cama, desayune muy rico, cortesía de nana. Cuando termine, Tay subió por los platos y le pedí que le llamara a nana. En 5 minutos nana estaba en mi habitación, como ya me quería bañar, me ayudo a ponerme una bolsa en el yeso para que no se mojara y me ayudo a quitarme la férula de la mano. Disfrute la ducha mucho, aunque me dolía mucho la cabeza, y tenia uno que otro raspón en los brazos. Aun seguía sin entender como rayos me caí, pero fue gracias a mi torpeza, tal y como lo decía Matías. Termine de bañarme y me seque con la toalla, camine con mucho cuidado hacia mi closet y saque unos pants grandes, ya que con el yeso no podía ponerme los jeans. Tome una blusa con el dibujo de pitufina, la cual estaba muy bonita. Cuando termine, nana me puso de nuevo la férula en la mano.

Ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde y Tay subió por mí para que comiera. Me cargo y justamente cuando iba bajando la escalera en sus brazos llegaron Jacob, Alec y Edward.

-¡Hola chicos! – salude desde los brazos de Taylor. Alec y Jacob se tiraron al suelo de tanto reír al ver la cara de celos de Edward.

Me senté en el comedor y después entraron los demás saludando.

-¡Buenas tardes nana! – Gritaron al unisonido mis amigos - ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, y en cuestión de segundos llegaron Emmett y Jasper.

-Hoy si que van a comer muchos eh – dijo nana. Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

Yo me senté en un extremo, nana del otro, de mi lado derecho quedaron Edward, Alec y Emmett y de mi lado izquierdo quedaron Taylor, Jasper y Jacob.

La comida fue tranquila y lenta, platicábamos entre todos, unos echaban de cabeza a los otros, me contaron lo que han hecho esta semana en el colegio. Edward era el más tranquilo casi no hablaba nada pero si que se reía, escuchar su risa era lo mejor para mi, hacia que el dolor que tenia se fuera. Lo contemple por unos segundos, no se como era tan afortunada por tener a alguien como el, mi Edward, solo mio. Su rostro era más hermoso cada día. No se como puede tener celos de los demás, como si me fuera a separar de él, nunca lo hare. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo me tomo de las manos y me rigió una mirada tierna y me beso. Todos se callaron en ese momento, así que me separe de Edward y todos nos estaban viendo, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

El resto de la comida fue normal, terminamos todos de comer. Edward quería irse pero lo invite a que se quedara y acepto. Íbamos a ver todos la película en mi habitación, claro Emmett y Jasper se invitaron solos. Pedí que alguien me subiera a mi habitación y todos se ofrecieron pero Emmett salió ganando.

-¡Atrás! Yo por ser el hermano más guapo de Bella y por ser el más fuerte aquí presente – les dio un beso teatral a sus músculos – yo la subo.

Todos en el comedor comenzaron a reír absolutamente todos, incluyendo a nana. Emmett me tomo con sus brazos, pero lo hizo rápido y yo solo solté un gemido.

-¡Emmett! Ten cuidado – dijo Edward serio.

-Si, si como sea – dijo Emmett mientras me subía a la habitación.

Ahora si, de manera lenta y lo menos doloroso posible Emmett me dejo sobre la cama. Los demás chicos entraron a la habitación, Edward y Alec en la cama y a los lados estaban Tay, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob. Todos eran mis guardaespaldas, eso me daba risa. Durante las películas yo me la pasaba abrazada de Edward, disfrute mucho estar así con todos, aunque faltaban mis mejores amigas, Rose y Allie. De pronto alguien me comenzó a aventar palomitas a la cara y yo tome las que tenia y se las avente a todos con mucho cuidado, por mi muñeca, el cuarto termino hecho un relajo después de eso. Cuando terminamos de ver la película todos se tuvieron que ir, pero les dije que el día de mañana los quería ver de nuevo a todos aquí en mi casa, incluyendo a Nessie, Leah, Rose y Allie.

Me despedí de Edward besándolo apasionadamente, casi me descontrolo, por que lo jale hacia mi, haciendo que callera a un lado de mi en la cama. Lo veria de nuevo mañana.

Era domingo por la tarde, todos los chicos y yo estábamos reunidos en el patio de mi casa, comiendo la merienda. Me levante como pude de mi asiento y Edward me ayudo.

-¡Chicos! – Grite interrumpiendo la conversación de todos – Quiero invitarlos a todos a Los Ángeles de vacaciones.

Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos en su asiento al igual que Rosalie, Nessie y Leah. Mientras que los chicos me miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Jacob- ¿Todos? ¿En donde nos quedaremos?

-Tranquilo tonto, yo ya tengo mi casa – le guiñe un ojo y los chicos comenzaron a festejar también.

Bueno si que serán unas vacaciones entretenidas, todos continuaron platicando, haciendo planes para Los Ángeles. Yo estaba en los brazos de Edward, me abrazaba tan tierna y cuidadosamente.

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió? Amor – me susurro al oído.

-En el hospital, y lo pensé en estos días. Me gustaría que conocieras a mis amigas – le di un fuerte beso en los labios.

-oh bueno – dijo dándome otro beso.

La tarde transcurrió normal, todos jugando y haciendo bromas, y yo solo estaba sentada entre las piernas de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, y sus brazos me rodeaban dándome calor.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo más mi Bella – contesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo falta el epilogo y ya Finish! espero subirlo mañana o pasado, aun no lo termino, y perdonen por tardar tanto, aun sigo personalizando el Blog! bueno, gracias a todas por leer, hasta el proximo capitulo,, Dejen Reviews:3<strong>

**Ciao;3**


	17. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer,, y pues la historia es mia.**

**.::Epilogo::.**

* * *

><p>Ya ha pasado un año desde que llegue a Forks, 6 meses después de la ultima vez que estuve aquí en Los Ángeles, y 6 meses desde que soy novia de Edward Cullen. De solo pensarlo me muerdo el labio.<p>

-Bella, amor – dijo su aterciopelada voz a mi oído – Buenos días.

-Buenos días – acaricie su rostro y le di un beso.

-Y bien ¿Cómo te la pasaste anoche? – me sonroje al pensar en la noche anterior.

FLASHBACK

Llevamos varios días en Los Ángeles, estaremos un mes o un poco más. Todos están encantados con la ciudad, las chicas con las tiendas y los chicos pues con todas las "señoritas" que hay en la ciudad.

-Vamos Bella – chillo Allie – Tenemos que comprar algo para esta noche especial.

-Tranquila Alice, solo es una cita – respondí.

-No, no lo es y lo sabes – respondió sacándome de mi habitación.

No sé que rayos le pasaba. El día de hoy, en la noche tendría una cita con Edward y no se por qué Alice se ha emocionado tanto, ¿Acaso sabe algo que yo no? Fuimos a la plaza que inauguraron el último día que estuve aquí. La pequeña hizo que me probara muchos vestidos lindos, no lo niego, pero estar probándome ropa no es lo mio.

Cuando finalmente terminamos las compras caminamos a las cafeterías para encontrarnos ahí con los chicos. Todos estábamos ahí sentados, desayunando un poco, más bien era casi la comida. Hacíamos tonterías como siempre. Cuando terminamos caminamos un rato y luego nos fuimos a la casa de nuevo, aprovechando la playa frente a mi casa, nos metimos un rato a nadar, nos sentíamos todos libres, era algo genial. Todos terminamos algo agotados, pero Edward siempre tenia mucha energía al igual que Emmett, no se de donde rayos la sacan.

Subí a mi habitación a darme un baño y alistarme para la cita con Edward, los chicos saldrían hoy a alguna disco y yo saldré con Edward en nuestra cita. Me di un baño con agua fría, ya que hacia algo de calor y pues no me vendría nada mal, cuando salí me puse un pants y una playera grande. De pronto tocaron mí puerta y cuando la abrí rápidamente entraron 4 señoritas, así es, eran Alice, Rosalie, Nessie y Leah. Me tiraron contra una silla que tengo frente a mi tocador y se pusieron todas a mí alrededor ¡¿Qué les pasa?

-Ok ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? – dijo Alice, claro la mente maestra de esto.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? – pregunte mirando a todas.

-Bella, no podemos darte detalles, lo siento – dijo Nessie guiñándome un ojo.

-Pequeña mounstro - me dirigí a ella – suéltalo – nessie estaba a punto de abril la boca para confesar cuando Rose se la tapo.

-Calla pequeña – dijo rose fulminándola con la mirada.

Después de eso no sé que paso, ¿o si? Comenzaron a maquillarme, peinarme. Al fin mi cabello ya había crecido después de mi locura de cortármelo tanto. Me arreglaron de pies a cabeza. Me puse el vestido color azul corto que alice y yo compramos en la mañana. El vestido era azul, con cuello en V en la parte de arriba y me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, muy bonito. Pero lo que no entendía era porqué en lugar de ponerme zapatillas o algo así me pusieron unas sandalias, aunque quedaron bien con el vestido, ya que no era muy formal, era algo casual.

Ellas se arreglaron en mi habitación para salir con sus novios, y cuando finalmente terminaron se despidieron de mi, deseándome suerte y muchas tonterías más. No tenía la menor idea de donde seria mi cita con mi novio, ni mucho menos porqué tanto alboroto con esta.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Ahora que? Alice – grité.

-Si quieres me voy – dijo Edward del otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente me pare a abrirle y cuando abrí la puerta pude verlo, lo abracé fuertemente.

-Nunca te vallas – le dije.

-vamos mi bella ¿estas lista? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Claro – me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la playa.

Ahora entiendo porque las sandalias. Después de unos cuantos pasos, pude ver una mesa con un mantel blanco, velas y dos sillas. Me emocione lo admito. Caminamos un poco más y vi varias velas en la arena en forma de camino hacia la mesa. Cuando llegamos a la mesa había platos, vasos y cubiertos para los dos.

-Esto es demasiado lindo – confesé.

-Te mereces mucho más – me sonroje.

Edward jalo la silla para que me pudiera sentar y por ultimo él se sentó. Parecía algo nervioso lo cual me puso nerviosa a mí también. De pronto llego Taylor con un traje de mesero.

-¿Taylor? – Nunca me lo imagine aquí - ¿No ibas a salir con los chicos?

-Buenas noches señorita Bella, Edward. ¿Quieren que les sirva la cena? – pregunto de manera educada, lo cual le dio risa a Edward.

-Vamos, te he hecho una pregunta – dije haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila bella, primero mi servicio y ya luego los alcanzaré. Entonces, ¿Van a cenar o no? - dijo desabrochándose su corbata. Edward me miro para ver mi respuesta y yo solo asentí – Ok, en un momento se las traigo.

Taylor camino hacia una casa de campaña donde supongo estaba todo.

-Que lindo eres – le dije a Edward.

-Tú eres la linda Bella. Y bien ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? – hizo su sonrisa torcida que tanto amo.

Una vez que Tay trajo la cena comenzamos a comer, el menú estaba delicioso. Taylor nos aviso que se tenía que ir a ver a los chicos, pregunto si se nos ofrecía algo y luego se fue. Una vez que estuvimos solos, Edward se puso nervioso de nuevo, me di cuenta. Lo tome de la mano y comencé a acariciarla, tratando de hacer que se calmara.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, y sus ojos esmeralda se enfocaron en mi cara.

-Bella – dijo un poco más tranquilo – sé que tal vez es muy pronto para preguntarte algo así, pero antes que nada, quiero que sepas que te amo, en serio lo hago, desde la primera vez que te vi me volví completamente loco por ti.

-Edward, te amo – dije acariciando ahora su cara.

-Amor ¿Te casarías conmigo? –dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su pantalón, y mostraba un añillo demasiado hermoso. Su mirada se tenso.

Espera ¿Escuche bien? Edward cullen ¿me propone matrimonio? Mis emociones comenzaron a actuar, me sentía muy feliz, muy alegre, estaba tan contenta. Pero aun seguía en shock obviamente si me casare con el, no hacerlo seria una completa estupidez, lo amo mucho.

-¡Si! ¡Acepto! – comencé a gritar de la emoción y lo abracé fuertemente.

-Entenderé si no quieres casarte, si tienes otros planes… - se detuvo, creo que aun no había escuchado lo que dije - ¿Aceptas? – abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Claro que si! – grité.

-Oh bella, te amo – dijo y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente – no espero que nos casemos en este preciso momento, podemos esperar el tiempo que quieras, terminar el colegio, comenzar la universidad, no hay prisa – dijo abrazándome – quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es serio.

-tranquilo, lo entiendo bien. No hay prisa y yo te amo tanto, lo juro.

Los besos comenzaron siendo tiernos y poco a poco se fueron volviendo más apasionados, comencé a desabrocharle su camisa pero me detuvo. Me cargo y caminamos en dirección a la casa y entramos a mi habitación, afortunadamente no había nadie en casa y tardarían mucho en llegar.

-¿Ahora si? – pregunte jugando con su camisa y el solo asintió.

En ese momento ambos nos descontrolamos, desabroche su camisa lo más rápido que pude y el comenzó a quitarme el vestido. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y fue bajando poco a poco. Las caricias entre ambos eran desesperadas pero tiernas. Éramos tal para cual, no podía haber sido más perfecto. Fue muy tierno conmigo, todo fue perfecto. La noche fue larga para ambos, y claro fue nuestra primera vez como novios o como ¿Comprometidos?

Cuando comenzó a salir el sol ambos nos recostamos.

-Edward, te amo – dije tomando su mano.

-Te amo más, mi Bella – mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Me la pase muy bien – dije y me pare de la cama. Tome algo de ropa y entre al baño, me di una ducha de 5 minutos y Salí del baño.

Lo vi en mi cama recostado, solo cubierto por la sabana, su cuerpo era perfecto, él era perfecto.

-Futura Sra. Cullen – dijo entre risas.

-Cállese Sr. Cullen – dije recostándome junto a él.

Se paro sin nada de ropa y camino hacia el baño.

-Lindo trasero – grité antes de que entrara al baño y pude escuchar sus carcajadas.

Escondí el anillo en mi pantalón y fui rápidamente a la habitación de Edward por su ropa y salí de ahí antes de que alguien me viera, al parecer todos estaban en la piscina. Afortunadamente mis cortinas que dan a mi piscina estaban completamente cerradas, así que no pudieron ver nada. Suspire de alivio al pensar eso.

Edward salió del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura, tomo su ropa y entro de nuevo al baño para cambiarse. Cuando termino, me puso el anillo en mi dedo y me tomo de la mano para salir a la piscina.

-¿Estas lista? – pregunto.

-Si – conteste y caminamos en dirección a donde estaban todos.

Suspire antes de entrar a donde estaban todos. En cuanto entramos, todos nos voltearon a ver.

-¿Y Bien? – pregunto Alec. ¿Qué todos sabían de esto?

-Nos vamos a casar – dije mostrando mi anillo.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarnos y abrazarnos, terminamos algo mojados por ello. Finalmente hubo un tipo abrazo de grupo y solo grité entre toda el ruido.

-¡Los amo chicos!

Y bueno así fueron las cosas, creo que a pesar de todo lo que pasó termine con la persona indicada, la persona perfecta para mí. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora, todo al final resulta perfecto con las personas perfectas.

A mis hermanos y a mi nos vino bien Forks. Ellos encontraron a las bellas personas de Rosalie y Alice. Que son mis mejores amigas, mis cómplices para todo, aunque algunas veces soy su conejillo de indias pero no importa, es por eso que las quiero. Y yo, pues yo encontré al amor de mi vida, Edward, mi futuro esposo. También conocí a mis dos únicos mejores amigos hombres, Alec y Jacob, son mis confidentes, y ¿Qué hay de Nessie y Leah? Pues siento que son como mis hermanas, y ahora que son novias de Jacob y Alec son algo así como mis cuñadas. Las mejores personas las encontré en Forks, nunca me arrepentiré de haber llegado ahí. Mi relación con Matías mejora día a día, creo que ya tiene una novia, espero sea buena persona. Y pues Taylor, ya es otro más del grupo. Gracias a que fue el regalito de parte del papá de Matías, es otro amigo mio, igual de bueno que los demás.

Las cosas buenas pasan por algo, tal vez encuentre a más personas en mi vida que me acompañen día a día, todas aquellas personas que encontré en esta ocasión tienen un gran lugar en mi corazón.

Y sí, la Nueva ciudad y los Nuevos problemas valieron la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Personitas! Eso es todo :c no puedo creer que ya termine,, sé que la historia no estuvo del todo buena,, pero es la primera vez que lo hago y pues uno hace lo mejor que puede ¿no? Awww! Perdonen si no les gusto algún capitulo, alguna parte o el epilogo pero prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima! MUCHISISISISISISIMAS gracias a todas mis lectoras y lectores si es que tengo alguno:3 Aunque no les respondiera los reviews siempre los leí, se los juro. ¡Eso es todo! Los veo en el próximo fanfic que suba!:3<strong>

**PD: Deja tu review para saber si te gusto la historia y que no te gusto de ella vale?c:**

**PD 2: No importa que día sea, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo termine, el año que sea. Deja un Review,, siempre los leo:3**

**Ciao;3 ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Checa mi BLOG: Mypersonalfic . blogspot . com **

**Sin los espacios si:3**

**Si tienes un fanfic que te gustaría publicar, con gusto lo hago:3**


End file.
